Hidden Knights
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: The team is placed in charge of a injured blue lantern and his little sister that are wanted by the Light. Set five months after Endgame. Occasional hero bashing, some romance, and maybe a few other surprises.Will try to update daily until final chapter is finished.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to DC Comics. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like Young Justice. And yes I know the time line is a little weird, I started this about three episodes into the second season and just adjusted it so it takes place after taking down the Reach. Secondly, unlike some of the other stories I've written, I'm writing this without my friend, Nightmare. Third and foremost; I have spent almost a year working on this. This is the fourth rewrite. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Please read & review.

Now on with the story;

Hidden Knights

By Silver Howler

Chapter One

Chance Meeting...

It was a starlit Halloween night in Starling City. The normal hustle and bustle of the streets could be heard from atop the tallest skyscraper. But it wasn't the normal noise that was usually accompanied the city. Laughter could be heard from below as its residence enjoyed the city sponsored party. The city's population was unaware that two individuals were watching them from high above.

A young girl shivered slightly as a cold wind started to kick up. She was about six years old with blue eyes and light blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt with black mukluks. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she looked up at her companion. Almost sensing what she was thinking, the young man she was standing next to smoothed her hair down.

"We really don't have any other options," he said letting out a ragged breath, "We're hungry, exhausted, and I'm about out of power." He stood about 5'10 with blue-green eyes. His brown hair was cut short and barely moved as the wind started to pick up. He wore a black duster over black jeans, a green lantern shirt, and black boots. "I think the real question is; _who_ do we trust?" he asked slowly wrapped an arm around his ribs.

"Maybe I can help you with that decision," a voice said from behind them. The young man dropped to one knee as he spun around, his right hand was raised as he pointed a blue ring at the source. A man was easily 20 years the duos senior was standing a few feet away from them dressed in a business suit. "No offence sir, but who are you?" the young man asked. "My name is Lex Luthor and I am here on behave of a group called the Light," the man said. "Never heard of you or your group," Howler said as the girl quickly hid behind him.

"Oh I'm not here to fight," Lex said holding his hands up, "I'm just here to extend an invitation to join us." The girl placed a hand on her friends shoulder and shook her head. "No offense, cue ball, but we've heard that speech before," Howler man said trying to keep his arm level. "I can assure you, I only speak the truth when I say that we only wish to help," Lex said smiling.

"And hell is just a sauna," Howler stated, "Piece of advice, you failed Paul Schaffer look-a-like, stay away from us." "And why should I take advice from you?" Lex asked. "Because you have no clue what you're messing with," Howler answered as a blue aura surrounded Luthor and lifted him off his feet. "What the…? Put me down!" Lex yelled as he struggled to break free. "Then leave us alone," Howler said before the aura disappeared.

Lex landed on the roof with a thud and quickly got to his feet. "You two are making a big mistake," he said glaring at them. "The only mistake made here was made by you, Luthor," someone said. All eyes turned towards the roof entrance to see a man in green with an arrow trained on Lex. "Well, well, if it isn't Green Arrow," Lex said. "Only warning, Luthor, get out of my city," Arrow said.

Lex straightened his tie before leaving the roof saying, "This isn't over." Green Arrow returned the arrow to the quiver before walking over and asking, "You two ok?" "As can be expected considering," Howler said before he started coughing. "Are you sure you're ok?" Arrow asked. He shook his head as he slowly started to sink to the ground saying, "I can't breathe." "Crap," Arrow said as pulled out his communicator, "Green Arrow to Watchtower; I need an emergency evac now and a medical team. Lock on to my signal and the two next to me." The girl knelt next to her friend and rested her forehead on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 Mask

Chapter Two

Mask...

Green Arrow sighed as he looked at his watched for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. _'Where are they?'_ he thought as he started pacing. It had been an hour sense he had brought the two from the roof top to the Justice League HQ. He had been questioned first about his decision on bring them there, but that quickly stopped once they heard Luthor was on the roof trying to recruit them. He looked down the hall and smiled as he saw the two he had been waiting on approach.

The one was male and stood about 6'5. He had brown skin with pale green eyes and blonde hair. He wore a blue and black jacket with a high collar, black pants and sandals of the same color. The other was a blonde female of about the average height with dark grey eyes and long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a white tank top under a brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans and heeled boots. "I'm glad you came, Kaldur. Artemis," Green Arrow said with a slight smile.

"We came as soon as we could, Green Arrow," Kaldur said. "So, what's going on G.A.?" Artemis asked. "Luthor was in Starling City trying to recruit a guy and possibly his little sister for the Light," Arrow replied calmly, "By the ones reaction, they didn't want anything to do with Lex or his offer." "Ok, but why call us?" Kaldur asked. Arrow looked at his former protégé as he said, "Three reasons. First being the girl; she won't go near any of league member with a mask on." "Sounds like a job for Black Canary," Artemis said.

"Unfortunately that is the second reason I called you." Arrow replied, "Dinah is on vacation and, I quote, 'Will give whoever interrupts my vacation with a point blank canary cry.' End quote." Artemis cringed as Kaldur asked, "So, you would like us to talk to the little girl?" "At least one of you," Arrow said looking directly at his former protégé, "And yes, I will be paying you for this." "Wait a minute, why me?" she asked. "Reason number three," Arrow said with a slight sigh, "Besides the mask problem, she keeps shying away from all the male league members." "Again, this is a problem for Black Canary," she replied. Arrow held his cell phone out saying, "Then you call and tell her she has to cut her two week vacation short by thirteen days. Oh, did I mention that she hasn't had a vacation sense three months before the team was started?"

"Fine," Artemis said with a huff, "where is this girl?" "She's in the cafeteria," Arrow said putting his phone away, "She looks like she hasn't eaten in a few days." "You owe me big," she said before walking off. "When don't I owe you?" Arrow called after her. She smiled as she turned a corner. Artemis didn't blame him for not wanting to call Black Canary; if anyone deserved a vacation that was one woman that did.

As she entered the cafeteria, her gaze fell upon the girl Green Arrow was talking about sitting at a table alone. _'I see why Oliver asked for me,'_ she thought before walking towards the kitchen area. After a few minutes, she walked over and placed a tray in front of the girl. "I hope you're hungry," Artemis said sitting across from her, "Let alone like pizza." The girl looked at the tray to see two slices of cheese pizza and a carton of milk.

She cautiously took a slice and started to eat it as Artemis said, "My friend, Green Arrow, asked me to come talk to you. My name's Artemis. What's yours?" The girl looked up and quietly replied, "Emma." "Nice to meet you, Emma," Artemis said smiling, "That's a pretty name." "Thank you. Is Howler ok?" Emma asked quietly before finishing her slice. "He's in the med wing resting. Is Howler your brother?" Artemis asked.

Emma nodded as she picked up the other slice and started eating it. "My friend also said that you wouldn't go near anyone wearing a mask. Why is that?" Artemis asked. Emma swallowed the mouthful before quietly answering, "Our mom was killed by someone in a mask." Artemis reached over and placed her hand on Emma's saying, "You're safe here, don't worry." Emma nodded as she smiled lightly.

"So, how old are you and Howler, Emma?" Artemis asked trying to change the subject. "I'm six and I think Howler is about twenty," Emma said before finishing her slice, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, Emma, what would you like to know?" Artemis replied. "What's going to happen to Howler and I now?" Emma asked quietly.

"Honestly, I'm not completely sure," Artemis replied calmly, "You two maybe placed in a league safe house until we can figure out why Luthor wants you to join his little group." "I think I might know why," Emma said as she opened her milk. Before Artemis could respond, a familiar redhead sat next to her and said, "I don't believe him." Artemis let out a low sigh then asked, "Now what did he do?"

The redhead looked at her friend and said, "Dick calls me in the middle of lunch with a friend to see if I want to accompany him to some art thing. When I tell him I can't make it, he hangs up and calls the guy I'm with. Then acts like he's my gay brother and I was trying to hook him up." "Sucks to be your friend when you get your hands in him," Emma said quietly before taking a drink. "You better believe it," the redhead said looking at Emma, "Who are you?"

"Barbara, I'd like you to meet Emma," Artemis said indicating the little girl, "It's kind of a long story as to why she's here." "Well, thanks to Dick, I have the time," Barbara said leaning back in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3 The Offer

The low beep of the heart monitor echoed softly around the med bay. It was the type of sound that couldn't be heard unless you listen for it, or you are lying next to its source. Howler moaned softly as he started to come around. _'Stupid machine,'_ he thought as the blue ring on his hand flashed for a brief second. The machine beeped a few more times before a blue battle axe slammed into the monitor, effectively destroying it in a loud crunch. _'That's better,' _he thought with a slight smile.

He started to fall back asleep when he heard a female say, "How in the?" "It was getting annoying," he replied as slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I?" He looked over to see a raven haired woman in a tuxedo jacket sit in a chair as she said. "You're in the medical area of the Watchtower. You were pretty beat up when Green Arrow brought you here. How are you feeling?" "Hungry, in pain, and a little ticked off," he said pressing the bed controls so he could sit up, "Who are you and where is my sister?"

"I'm Zatanna and your sister is with a friend," the woman said with a slight smile, "As far as the pain goes; you have two cracked ribs, your left lung collapsed, and your left arm is broken." "That explains the cast," he muttered looking at his arm. "So, what were you two doing on that roof?" Zatanna asked. "Trying to figure out where to go next," he said as the door opened. They looked over to see Emma standing there.

"You're ok," she said running over to him. She climbed up on the bed next to him and gave him a gentle hug as he said, "I'm ok, Emma. Did you cause any trouble?" "She got growled at by Batman," Green Arrow said as he came walking up carrying a pizza box. "Did it have anything to do with underwear over his pants?" Howler asked with a sigh. "I take it you two have had that conversation before," Zatanna said as Arrow put the box on cart and moved it in front of Howler and his sister.

"She asked Batman if he and Superman were secret lovers because they both wear their underwear over their pants," Arrow said trying not to laugh. "That or they are trying to compensate for something," Howler said opening the box to reveal a large cheese pizza. He took a piece and started to eat it as Arrow said, "Anyway, if you don't mind, I have some questions I need to ask you." "No, I don't swing that way," Howler said before taking another bite. Zatanna tried to stifle a laugh as Arrow said, "Neither do I, but that's beside the point. What exactly where you two doing on that roof?"

"Trying to figure out who to trust," Howler replied after finishing his slice, "Believe it or not, some psycho in a two toned mask has been after us for about the past two years." "Wait a minute, Deathstroke has been after you? Why?" Zatanna asked. "Not sure, but I think it may have something to deal with what our mom was working on," Howler said before picking up another slice. "What do you mean?" Arrow asked a little puzzled. "Mom was working on some energy project for a R&D lab," Howler explained before staring a second piece.

"Well that might explain why Luthor wants you two," Arrow said. "More like Howler," Emma said quietly, "He figured out the problem with it." "I see," Arrow said crossing his arms. "So what are you going to do with us?" Emma asked a little nervously. "I think I know," Zatanna said as she started to smile, "The league has a series of safe houses that we can put you in for the time being. And you will have a protective guard making sure you two are ok."

Howler looked over at Emma and asked, "What do you think?" "As long as we don't have to babysit some spoiled rich brat and they leave me alone," Emma said after a few seconds. He looked back at Arrow then said, "We're in. Just please tell me we won't be anywhere near Oliver Queen." "And what's wrong with Oliver Quinn?" Zatanna asked a little surprised. "That drunken hobbit, jack-bag douche stiffed me five grand when we watched his place when he went on his honeymoon," Howler replied.

"He did, did he?" Zatanna asked glancing at Arrow. "It's kind of a long story," Emma said. "I have time," Zatana said leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "I think I better go see about which safe houses are active," Arrow said before he left the room. "He knows Oliver, doesn't he?" Howler asked after a few seconds. "Yeah, he does," Zatanna said with a weak laugh, "Now, why does Mr. Quinn owe you five grand?"

"The check he paid me with for housesitting his place while he went on a honeymoon bounced," Howler said as he closed his eyes. "You ok, Howler?" Emma asked worried. "I'm ok, pup. My ribs hurt a little, that's all," he replied reassuring his sister. "You sure?" Emma asked. He nodded as he looked at her and smiled saying, "Yeah, I'm sure. I would like to know a little about the ones that are going to be guarding us." The two looked over at Zatanna as the magician said, "You'll like them. Don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4 Temporary Home

A week had passed before the doctors would allow Howler to travel. As he waited at the Zeta tubes with Emma, his mind started to wonder if this was actually a good idea. "You know they're going to want to know more about us, right?" Emma asked waiting on Green Arrow. "I know," Howler said looking out a window at the planet Earth. "So how much do we tell them?" she asked.

"This is one time, I don't know," he said as Zatanna walked up. "Are you guys nervous?" Zatanna asked. "A little and hoping my pain meds don't wear off while meeting this team of yours," Howler said. "Where's Green Arrow?" Emma asked. "Running late, apparently," Zatanna said sounding a little cross. "I wonder if he's this late with his girlfriend?' Howler asked as they heard the hum of the Zeta tube kicking on.

"Recognized: Green Arrow; One-one," a computerized voice said as the archer in question stepped out of the tube carrying a two suitcases and a couple of duffle bags. "You're late," Emma said looking at him. "Sorry. It took a while trying to get the stuff on your list," Arrow said putting the suitcases down, "Took even longer trying to find this." He opened one of the bags and took out a blue lantern. "Thank you," Howler said before touching his ring it.

"Are you a lantern?" Zatanna asked surprised. "For about as long as Emma's been alive," Howler said once his ring was fully charged, "Shall we go?" "Please," Emma said as Arrow adjusted the exit target. They walked through the Zeta tube and into a large sparing facility. "And where are we now?" Emma asked. Zatanna smiled a little then said, "This is one of the League's safe houses. As of right now though; it's being used by that team we told you about."

"And by the looks of it; said team is out on a mission," Arrow said glancing around, "So let's go see about getting you two settled before they get back." "Fine, but you're telling them who we are when they get back," Howler said slowly. After helping the two get settled in, the four went into the main living area to wait for the team to return. "So, what do you think of the place?" Arrow asked as he sat in a chair. "Besides needing curtains, it feels more like an op center then a safe house," Howler said as he slowly sat in a chair.

"Blame Batman for that," Zatanna said as she sat across from him. "Not surprised," he said as he closed his eyes. "I wonder how much longer they're going to be," Emma said sitting next to her brother. "Excited to meet them, Emma?" Arrow asked. "A little," the young girl said with a slight shrug, "Just wondering what they're like." "The term mixed bag of nuts best describes them," a voice from the behind them said.

Howler and Emma turned to see a young woman with auburn hair come walking out of the kitchen area. "Howler and Emma, I'd like you to meet M'gann. She's one of the senior members of the team," Arrow said. Howler gave a slight nod as his sister waved saying, "Hello." "It's nice to meet you, Emma and Howler," M'gann said smiling. "So, where's the rest of the team?" Zatanna asked. M'gann looked at her friend saying, "Most of the team is in a mission briefing with Aqualad while Conner, Gar, Wolf, and I are looking into some old case files as a favor to a friend."

Howler slowly opened his eyes and asked, "Most? Just exactly how many people are apart of this team?" "About seventeen if you include Wolf and Sphere," Arrow said after a few seconds thought. "Please tell me you're not going to have them all try and play bodyguard to me and Emma," Howler said a little leery. "Only when you two need to go somewhere," Arrow assured him, "And it won't be the entire team; only a few at a time."

"And we'll be here otherwise, right?" Howler asked. "Or the Watchtower if you like," Zatanna interjected, "Granted you will only have limited access, but it might be better than just staying around here constantly." Emma looked from each person in the room before asking, "Does that mean the team has to go with us if we go home?" "Only until we can find out why Luthor and Deathstroke are after you two," Arrow replied. "And how long will that take?" Emma asked.

"We've already started looking into it, Emma. Don't worry," M'gann said with a smile. "Oh, I'm not worried," Emma said with a slight smile, "It's just that Mr. Arrow forgot to grab Cali." "Uh yeah, about that, you really didn't tell me what a Cali was," Arrow said looking at the girl. Howler's ring started to glow as a construct of a Fox wearing an ankle length skirt and what looked like the boots and upper armor of a knight formed as he said, "That is Cali. Emma got her as a Christmas gift from our cousin Michelle when she was three."

"She also sent Howler a wolf looking one that he calls Seure," Emma said with a slight smile. "I take it someone really likes the renaissance period," Zatanna said. "More like the Arthurian legend," Howler said looking at the magician, "She knows everything about it, and I do mean everything."


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Team

An hour passed before any of other team members returned. Once everything concerning their new guest had been explained, Arrow left to go on patrol while Zatanna stuck around to help clarify any questions. As the two expected, the team bombarded Emma and Howler with questions. Everything from where they were from to favorite foods. After about an hour of this, it was starting to get annoying. "So, how long do you think you will be here?" Wonder Girl, AKA Cassie, asked. "Probably until the League finds out why the Light wants us," Howler said.

"In other words, we're playing babysitters until you can go home," La'gaan said. "It's not our fault we have to be here," Emma said quietly. "No one is saying it is," M'gann said placing a hand on the young girls shoulder. "But that's basically what we're doing," La'gaan said. "You're not babysitting them, La'gaan," Zatanna said looking at him, "The League just wants them here until Howler's injuries heal and they can be moved somewhere safe."

A blue construct of La'gaan appeared next to the Atlantian and Gibb slapped him as Howler said, "And I can take care of Emma myself. So we don't need babysitters." "How did you do that?" Conner asked surprised. "Blue lantern," Howler said motioning to the power ring on his right middle finger, "I became one about three days before Emma was born." "You mean there are more than just the green Corps?" Gar asked.

"There's nine different Corps," Howler answered looking at the changeling, "My power comes from hope like a green's come from will." "So you can make constructs like the Green Lantern?" M'gann asked. He smiled as a blue construct of the Martian appeared in front of her saying, "Oh yeah, except that they're blue. You wouldn't believe how many times this power has saved me and Emma." "I'll bet," La'gaan muttered.

Howler looked over at him and asked, "Do you have a problem with me and Emma being here, Charlie Tuna?" The Atlantian shrugged saying, "I don't have a problem." "I think he's trying to figure out why I'm here," Emma said looking at her brother. "She's here because whoever is after them could possibly use her to get to Howler. Duh," Cassie said looking over at him. _'That's not exactly true, Cassie,'_ Howler thought looking down a little.

"So, are you guys like a Justice League fan club or something?" Emma asked trying to change the subject. Conner tried not to laugh as he said, "We're more like a covert ops team for the League." "You mean you guys are superheroes, like Howler?" Emma asked with a slight smile. "Your brother is not a hero," La'gaan said. Emma looked at him and said, "At least my brother doesn't look like an anchovy." She hoped off the couch and quickly left the room trying to hold back tears.

"What is your problem, La'gaan?" Conner yelled stepping in front of La'gaan. "We're heroes, not babysitters," La'gaan retorted. "You're just bent because you had to get saved by your ex," Cassie said as Howler got up and went after his sister. It didn't take him long to find her sitting in the training room. "You ok, Emma?" he asked sitting next to her. "Why is he such a jerk?" Emma asked wiping her eyes.

"Seems he got saved by his ex-girlfriend during his last mission," he said leaning back against the wall. She sniffed back a tear saying, "That's not a reason to be mean." "I know, pup, I know," he said staring across the room. They were quiet for a few seconds then Emma said, "I want to go home." "So do I," he said quietly. They sat there for a few minutes before they heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the hall.

"If its La'gaan, can I hurt him?" Emma asked. "I can't stop you," Howler replied. They looked towards the doorway to see Zatanna walking towards them. "Sorry about La'gaan," the magician said. "That guy better realize that the only thing stopping Howler from seriously hurting him is his injuries," Emma said shifting her gaze to the ground. "Who's his mentor anyway, some moron that wears his underwear on the outside of his pants?" Howler asked trying to stay calm.

"Aquaman," Zatanna answered trying not to laugh. "Could've fooled me," Emma muttered before laying her head on her brother's lap. "He takes some time getting used to," Zatanna said sitting a few feet away from them, "Just like some of the rest of the team." "That's fine," Howler said as he started to absently stroke his sister's hair. The three sat quietly for a few seconds before Zatanna asked, "So Emma, what do you think of the team so far?" "M'gann's smoking whatever Cassie is, La'gaan smells like anchovies, Conner's quiet, and I love Wolf," Emma replied quietly.

Zatanna blinked a few times then smiled saying, "Cassie and M'gann aren't smoking anything; they're just that bubbly, and you haven't met the entire team." Emma looked up and asked, "You mean there's more?" "Quite a few more," Zatanna replied looking at the girl, "Plus you haven't met the team's leader, Aqualad. And don't worry; Green Arrow already called them and explained what is going on." "Ok," Emma muttered.


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping

Emma could barely contain her excitement as she watched Gotham pass by as she looked out the window in the back of Barbara's car. It was about six weeks till Christmas and the young girl was on her way to do some shopping with two of her closest friends. Granted she considered all of the team, minus La'gann, her friends; only a certain few felt more like family to her. "Hey Barbara, thanks again for convincing Howler to let me go with you and M'gann," Emma said towards the two in the front seats.

"You're welcome, Emma," Barbara said as she pulled her car into a parking spot. "But why are we going this early?" Emma asked. "To beat the holiday crowds," M'gann said as they got out, "And besides, Cassie is supposed to be meeting us here." "Sweet," Emma said as she followed her friends inside, "So, whose name did you pull for the Santa thing?"

"I got Robin," M'gann said sounding a little down, "I was hoping to Conner." "Speaking of him," Cassie said popping up behind the Martian, "Any ideas what to get him?" M'gann let out a yell of surprise and said, "Don't do that, and why do you want to know anyway?" "Pulled him for the Secret Santa thing," Cassie replied simply. "Are they always like this?" Emma asked looking at Barbara.

"Normally," Barbara replied with a sigh, "So who did you get, Emma?" "I got Artemis," Emma said quietly. "Don't worry, you'll like her when you meet her," Cassie said ruffling the young girl's hair, "So who did you pull, Barbara?" "I got Howler," Barbara said as they enter one of the stores. "I can help with that," Emma said with a smile. "That's why we opted to go together," M'gann said with a smile. "That and two of us are dating two we are supposed to be shopping for," Barbara smirked.

"Granted I think Barbara wouldn't mind if her and Howler hooked up," Cassie muttered quietly. Emma looked at the blonde and simply asked, "Isn't Barbara seeing some guy named Dick?" Cassie and M'gann slowly looked at the redhead and asked, "Oh really? And just who is Dick?" "He's an old friend and I'm not seeing him," Barbara said defensively. "Then why are you keeping this Friday open for him?" Emma asked. "Because he's going to be in Gotham for a while and invited me for lunch," Barbara replied as the entered a store.

"Date," M'gann said looking at some shirts. "It is not a date," Barbara said with a huff, "It's just two collages having lunch." "And just how do you know this Dick person?" Cassie asked. Barbara let out a low sigh and said, "He's an old friend. Now drop the subject, Cassie, or do you want Diana to find out about why you ditched your last two training sessions for dates with a certain red winged bird?" Cassie's eyes widen for a second before she looked at Emma and said, "Never call Barbara's bluff, because she doesn't."

"I've known that," Emma said. "Anyway, who do we look for first?" M'gann asked. "Start with the hardest and go to the easiest?" Cassie suggested. "And which is which?" Emma asked. "Considering the rules about gifts and who we are shopping for; easiest is Conner and the hardest is Artemis," Barbara replied with a sigh. "You have rules for this?" Emma asked a little surprised.

"No gift cards or calendars and twenty dollar limit," Barbara replied. "There's goes that idea," M'gann muttered. "Why can't you get someone a gift card?" Emma asked. "It's kind of hard to find things for twenty bucks in some stores," Barbara said. "Unless you get him something he wouldn't expect," Emma said. "What do you mean, Emma?" M'gann asked looking at her.

"Well, most people would give something DVD or a CD," Emma said looking at her friend, "Why not get him something he needs or no one would think of getting him?" M'gann blinked a few times before saying, "That's ingenuous, Emma! Now I just to figure out what he needs." "Hair gel, headphones, a watch, and a new book of some sort," Barbara said. "I think getting him a book would be best, "M'gann said after a few seconds thought.

"So, it's off to the bookstore then, huh?" Cassie asked as Barbara's phone rang. "Hold that thought everyone," Barbara said checking her phone, "We have to run to Jump City." "What' wrong, Barbara?" M'gann asked a little worried. "I just got a text form Aqualad," Barbara replied putting her phone away, "Icicle Jr. and Mammoth has been spotted in Jump City." "Who are they?" Emma asked. "A couple of bad guys," M'gann said placing a hand on the girls shoulder, "Barbara, stay here with Emma. Cassie and I will head to Jump and try and stop those two."

"Don't bother," Emma said with a shrug, "My brother can take them." "Better safe than sorry," Barbara said as her friends quickly left. The two were quiet for a few seconds before Barbara asked, "Shall we try and finish shopping before heading back?" Emma nodded saying, "Sure. How about we find something Cassie can give Robin?" "I think Cassie would like some say in that," Barbara said as they walked through the store, "How about we finish our shopping then help them when they get back?" "Deal," Emma said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7 Crushes

_'Finally, some peace and quiet,'_ Howler thought as him and Gar entered the book store. They made their way towards the fantasy section and started scanning the titles. "I don't like this," Gar muttered looking around. "What don't you like, Gar?" Howler asked picking up a book. "People are staring at me," Gar said glancing around. "Got it covered in case they ask. Don't worry," Howler said looking at a different book, "Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's the deal with you and M'gann?"

Gar looked at him then said, "M'gann? Dude, she saved my life." "I know. Jaime told me," Howler said smiling. "Then why did you ask?" Garfield asked. "The way him and Karen were going on about you two, it sounding like she was seeing you behind Conner's back," Howler replied. "What? No. She's my sister," Garfield said defensively, "Why are we even talking about this?"

"The Secret Santa thing and to keep your mind off of your surroundings," Howler said handing him two books. "Noted, so who did you pull?" Gar asked. "Zatanna and I'm getting something for Emma," Howler said heading towards another part of the store. "Lucky you," Gar muttered following him. "Sounds like you have a small crush on someone," Howler said looking at the magazines.

"No, I don't," Gar said quickly. "I don't run my mouth like Godfrey, Gar," Howler said looking at the young changeling. Gar was silent for a few seconds before quietly saying, "Does it really matter? I mean, Barbara likes some guy named Dick better anyway." "I wouldn't be so sure of that," Howler said smiling, "This is the season of miracles after all." "If miracles existed, Wally would still be alive," Gar said picking up a comic.

Howler gave him a puzzled look before asking, "You knew someone named Wally?" "He was one of the original members," Gar said putting the comic back, "It's kind of a long story as to what happened." "I'm sorry to hear that," Howler said quietly. They made their way to the cashiers to pay for the books in silence.

"Hey Howler, what do you think of the team?" Gar asked as the left the store. Howler smiled as he said, "I know Emma likes you guys, so you're ok with me." Gar barely had time to register what Howler said when they heard a scream. "I hate that sound," Howler muttered as people started running past. The two looked behind them to see a red haired girl trying to get away from some strange looking people.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Howler said as Gar dropped the shopping bags he was carrying and went to help. He watched as Gar switched forms to a gorilla and started fighting the largest of the people. "Icicle Jr., help Mammoth. I'll get the girl," a strange looking female said. _'She must be the leader,'_ Howler's ring flared for a brief second as blue bands suddenly appeared around the woman in question. The woman feel to the ground as the redhead stopped in front of Howler and pleaded, "Please. You have to help me."

"Get behind me," Howler said. The girl did as she was told as a Beast Boy was thrown into the side of a car. "Annoying green ant," Icicle Jr. said before shifting his attention to the lantern, "Hand over the girl, or your friend dies." Howler smiled as an arrow struck the large man in the chest and discharged a powerful electrical shock. The man fell to the ground unconscious as his associate began fighting with a unknown blonde girl.

"Wait a minute! I thought you were on our side," the other man stuttered trying to defend himself. "Not anymore," the blonde said before knocking Icicle out. "Nice moves, Jagger," he said watching her. He watched as she walked over to Gar and checked to see if he was ok. "You're late," she said as M'gann and Cassie arrive. "You could've saved some for us, Tigress" Cassie said landing next to him. Tigress looked at the young Amazon and said, "Just be thankful I was in the area to stop these two from hurting that idiot over there and his girlfriend."

"I didn't ask for your help," Howler said defensively, "And I don't have a girlfriend." "Really, and what pray tell were you going to do? Use the girl they were after for a shield?" Tigress demanded. "Stop it, both of you!" M'gann's voice said in their heads. "Do that again and I'll make you eat a flamethrower," Howler said glaring at the Martian. "What is your problem?" Tigress said stepping in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he said, "My problem, stripes, is that two of you aren't supposed to be here."

"She's fine, Howler. Don't worry," Cassie said trying to calm him down. "Hold it. You two know each other?" Tigress asked. "About time you figure that out," he said before picking up the discarded shopping bags and walking away. "Is he always like that?" Tigress said glaring at M'gann. "Only when he's in a bad mood," Gar said slowly getting up. "So how do you get him in a good mood?" she asked. "Don't argue with him if he calls his sister," Cassie said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Jump City Fallout

"We're back," Emma called out as her and Barbara returned from Christmas shopping. "Please tell me you didn't clear out the stores," Howler said looking up from his book. "Just of what was on our list," Barbara said smiling holding up her bags, "So how did you guys do?" He shrugged as Gar slowly walked into the room saying, "I am never doing that again." Barbara looked over at the changeling and asked, "Gar, are you ok?" "Just a little sore," he replied easing into a chair.

"Ok. What happened?" she asked looking at Howler. "Watch and learn," he said pointing at the coffee table as his ring flared. A scaled down version of the shopping area appeared on the table and replied the events of earlier that day. The scene stopped after Icicle Jr. got taken out then dissolved. "Where did this happen?" Barbara asked trying to stay calm. "Jump City," Gar replied with a sigh.

"You went home without me?" Emma asked looking at her brother. "Just to do some minor shopping," Howler said ruffling his sister's hair. "That explains how you knew where the stores were," Gar said as he slowly eased into a chair. "Yeah well; I'm still trying to figure out that Tigress girl," Howler said before going back to his book. "I take it you two didn't get off on the foot," Barbara said. Howler looked over the top of his book at her as they heard the computer announce, "Recognized: Tigress; B-Zero Seven."

"And it begins again," Howler muttered as the girl entered the room. "Hey Barbara, I got a question for you," Tigress said walking up to the team leader, "Who's this Howler character? And please tell me he's not part of the team." "He's a blue lantern that Lex Luthor tried to talk into joining the Light," Howler said turning a page. "Tigress, this is Howler and his kid sister, Emma," Barbara said quickly stepping between the two. "I've met Emma before," Tigress said taking off her mask. Emma smiled brightly before waving at the blonde saying, "Hi Artemis."

"Hey Emma. How come your brother is jerk?" Artemis asked. "First off, my pain meds wore off," Howler said getting to his feet, "Two; the guy that had them bailed with the fourth person that was supposed to be my guard to see a new movie that had come out. And three; I'm very protective of my sister." "Hadn't noticed," Tigress said. "And you're not over your family?" he retorted.

"If I didn't know any better," M'gann muttered more to herself. "Would you two knock it off?" Barbara said glancing at the two, "You guy's almost sound like a married couple." "He started it," Tigress said defensively. "Technically, Icicle Jr. and Mammoth started it," Emma said sitting on the couch. "She's got you there," Howler said with a slight smirk.

"It doesn't matter who started it, alright?" Barbara quickly interjected, "Those three are in jail and everyone is fine. Let it go." "For now," Tigress said before heading towards the kitchen area. "Told you she was cool," Emma said quietly. "Yeah she is," he said before sitting back down, "So what all did you get, pup?" "Can't tell," she answered shaking her head. "Hey Howler, do you know who those two were after?" Cassie asked from her spot in the kitchen area.

"She was the daughter of someone that used to work with our mom," Howler replied before going back to his book, "I don't know the full details about the last project they were working on, but I think it had to deal with some sort of energy shield." "Could that have been the reason why she was killed?" Artemis asked walking back into the room. Barbara was silent for a few seconds then said, "I'm not sure. I think it might be a good idea to look into it though."

"Sounds like we're going to have to break in to some place and get the data," Gar said. Howler looked over the top of his book at the changeling and said, "Actually, you won't. Mom kept all files pertaining to her work on a personal flash drive and she made sure I knew exactly where it was." "And what's stopping you from going to get it?" Artemis asked. "A phone call to our cousin, Merlin," Emma said smiling. "You have a cousin named Merlin?" M'gann asked sounding a little surprised. "Her name is actually Michelle," Howler said putting his book down, "Emma calls her Merlin because she has a PhD in the King Arthur myth."

"Wouldn't make more sense to call her Morgan le Fay instead of Merlin?" Gar asked with a slight smile. Howler picked his book up and asked, "Don't you have some ribs that need to be bandaged?" Gar looked at the redhead and nervously said, "I-it's ok. T-they d-don't really hurt." Not believing him for a second, Emma leaned over and poked him in the ribs. He hissed in pain as Emma said, "It's not nice to lie."

"She's got you there, Gar," M'gann said with a slight laugh. "Come on, Gar," Barbara said shaking her head, "Let's go check those wounds." "Fine," he muttered before getting up slowly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," Cassie said as she watched the two leave the room. "Not funny, Cassie," Gar said living the room. "Wasn't talking to you, Gar," she called out smiling.

Barbara slowly looked over at the blonde girl and asked, "What was that?" "She was saying nice way to get yourself alone with Gar," Emma said as the Amazon came in and sat next to her. "Funny," Barbara said dryly before leaving the area. "I thought it was funny," Howler said turning a page.


	9. Chapter 9 Night Time Talks

Artemis sighed as she entered the kitchen. It was a quarter till midnight and she was having a hard time getting to sleep. 'Come on. I saw them in here earlier,' she thought as she started looking through the cabinets. "Couldn't sleep either?" she heard someone ask. She looked over at the kitchen table and saw Howler sitting there eating a cookie. "No, I was looking for the Oreo's; why are you awake?" Artemis asked. "Came to get some Tylenol and found some cookies," he answered with a shrug.

She sat down across from him saying, "I see." He pushed the Oreo's towards her and asked, "What's on your mind, stripes?" She watched him for a few seconds before taking a cookie and said, "You say you don't have a single problem with this team, but you weren't happy about Emma being alone Barbara. Why?" "Actually, I wasn't upset about that really," he replied leaning back in his chair, "I was more upset with something I found out when I ran into an friend of the family."

"So you weren't mad at me?" she asked twisting her Oreo apart. He shook his head then said, "You weren't the one that put arrest on site order for any member of the Justice League or anyone associated with them." "That is not good," she said with a slight sigh. "Tell me about it," Howler said before eating a cooking. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked, "So who did you pull for the exchange?" "I pulled Emma, which is why I kind of need your help," she said looking at him.

"Archery, puppies, anime, pocky, Tinker Bell, and anything but Twilight," he said eating another cookie. "She doesn't like Twilight?" she asked. "Vampires aren't supposed to sparkle," he said before getting up, "Want some milk?" "Please," Artemis said with a slight smile, "So which do you prefer her having?" He got two glasses as he said, "I know she's been trying to convince Conner into letting her have Wolf, but I don't want her getting a dog until we head home."

"And if she was to learn archery?" Artemis asked. "I'd teach her if I could and knew how," Howler said pouring them each a glass, "She wants to learn it." He carried the glasses to the table and placed one in front of her. "I could teach her if you want," she said before taking a drink. "So long as it's not Green Arrow, I don't care," he replied sitting back down. She slowly put her glass back down and asked, "What do you have against him?" "He looks like a giant pickle with a mustache," he replied with a smirk, "That and he tried to stick up for Oliver Quinn, who still owes me money."

"Zatanna already explained that," she said taking another cookie, "But what is the full reason you and Emma have been running?" Howler was quiet for a few moments before answering, "On Christmas Eve, two years ago; Emma had snuck down stairs to sneak a peek at her gifts. She looked into the living room and saw someone kill our mom in cold blood." Artemis's eyes widened for a few seconds before saying, "You would never tell by looking at her."

"She still has nightmares about it occasionally," he said looking towards the bedrooms, "I've tried to talk to her about, but I'm not a psychiatrist." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Artemis said, "The original team did a VR training session about few years ago and we all had to talk to Black Canary because of what happened during it. I can have her talk to Emma if you want." "Other than Black Canary is one of her favorites, did you think it would help?" he asked with a slight smile. "She helped me after I lost Wally," she said looking at the Oreo bag. "I take it he was the original Kid Flash," he said after a few seconds.

She nodded and took a drink. "Bart told me about what happened," he said looking at her. She wiped a tear from her eye saying, "It still hurts sometimes." "I know, believe me, I know," he said picking up a cookie, "The only thing that stopped me from shutting down completely was Emma." "Wally's family, my mom and my dog," she said with a smile. "Families are great like that," he said in agreement. A comfortable silence settled between them as the munched on cookies.

It wasn't until Artemis finished her milk that they heard a noise. They looked over to see Emma standing in the door way. "Bad dream again, pup?" Howler asked. Emma slowly nodded saying, "He can't get us, right?" "Only members of the league and the team know where this place is," Artemis said with a soft smile. "Are you sure?" Emma asked walking over. "He won't find us, Emma," Howler said trying to reassure her, "And even if he does; he has to deal with me." Emma started to smile as she sat next to her brother.

"He's not the only one that guy will have to deal with, Emma," Artemis said sliding the Oreo bag towards the young girl, "That guy is going to have to deal with the entire team." "Ok," Emma said taking a cookie.


	10. Chapter 10 A Secret

Things seemed to calm down around the base over the following few weeks. At Howler's suggestion, Artemis accompanied Emma to help finish Christmas shopping for the team. This not only allowed the two to become better friends, but it allowed Artemis to better understand the blue lantern. Unfortunately for the team though, a string of small emergencies had kept them and League busy for the greatest part of December.

It was now two weeks till Christmas and the safe house felt as gloomy as ever. More than a dozen assorted unopened boxes filled with Christmas decorations were stacked in a corner waiting to be used. Emma let out a low sigh as she gazed at the corner. She understood that everyone was busy; but if they were going to stay there till after the New Year, that still didn't mean it couldn't feel a little like home. _'I don't think they would mind,' _she thought opening one of the boxes of ornaments, _'I just hope I don't get caught.'_

After checking to make sure she was alone, Emma grabbed one of the boxes and flew up towards the ceiling. A sense of freedom came over her as she flew around decorating. Once she finished the box, she double checked to make sure she was alone before starting another box. After about an hour of decorating, she placed the last of the boxes back in the corner and sighed. "At least it feels a little less gloomy," she said taking a moment to admire her work.

"That is does," a voice said from behind her, "Granted, it was surprising to see you fly like that." Emma let out a startled squeak and spun around to see Robin leaning against the wall. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Emma asked nervously. He thought for a second then said, "Just the last three boxes. Does Howler know you can fly?" She nodded slowly saying, "He does. Please don't tell anyone about this?" The young hero knelt in front of the girl and said, "The only way the others will know is if you tell them. But Howler asked me to come get you because he got a hold of your cousin." Emma's eyes widen as she smiled.

Without any warning, she grabbed Robin's arm and flew with him into the Zeta tube. "Recognized: Robin B-Two Zero, Emma A-Two Nine," the computer announced as the two appeared on the Watchtower. She let go of the heroes arm and flew over to her brother and asked, "Did really get a hold of Merlin?" Howler placed a hand on his sister's head and gently pushed her back down to the ground as he said, "Yes, I did. Other than missing both of us, she is trying to convince some of the League to let us go visit." Emma slowly started to rise off the floor as she tried not to freak out.

"You're freaking out, pup," he said pushing his sister back down. "I'm sorry. I can't help it," Emma apologized floating back up. "Has she always been able to fly?" Robin asked watching the two. "For about the past two or three years," Howler replied as he saw Wonder Woman come walking up, "I take it the League will be sending someone with Emma and I, right?" The amazon nodded slightly saying, "It's just as a precaution. Fate, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Superboy and Wolf will be going with you." "That's fine with me, but I better go call Michelle to let her know who all is coming with us," Howler said before walking away.

"There's another reason he's going to call Merlin," Emma said as she watched her brother for a few seconds. "I take it your cousin doesn't like visitor's," Robin said looking at the girl. She shook her head before saying, "Oh she doesn't mind guest. She just doesn't like unexpected guest or door to door salesman."

"I can assure you, little sister, the others aren't going just to try and sell her something," Wonder Woman said with a slight smile. "Oh we know. Howler just doesn't want to have to explain why someone was eaten by Merlin's dragon," Emma said smiling as her brother walked up. "Your cousin has a dragon?" Robin asked a little surprised. "Uh, long story," Howler replied glancing at his sister for a brief moment, "Anyway, I let Michelle know who all is coming and she said she'd be here in about an twenty minutes."

"I'll go inform the others, after you explain about the dragon," Wonder Woman said crossing her arms over her chest. Howler gave a nervous laugh before saying, "Michelle has a winged scarlet dragon that can change its size as needed named Harry. And fair warning, he has an ego bigger then Saturn." "Harry's a big softy though," Emma said before flying over to one of the windows. "Only once you get to know him," Howler said with a slight laugh, "You're more than welcome to tag along if you want, Robin." "Maybe next time," Wonder Woman said placing a hand on the young heroes shoulder, "You have training in an hour."

"We'll be back before then," Howler said. "She's here!" Emma squealed as a strange portal opened outside the Watchtower.


	11. Chapter 11 Javelin

"So, I take it we're not taking the bio-ship," M'gann said as she looked at the strange ship sitting in one of the Watchtower's hangers. At first glance, the ship looked like something that would fit on the end of a spear. But on closer inspection, it was apparent that there was a set of wings that could fold out for planetary travel. "The bio-ship won't be able to handle the trip there," Howler said as he walked past her. "Just how far are we going?" M'gann asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Howler said as he opened the main hatch on the ship, "Michelle lives in a pocket dimension of her creation. This ship was designed to be able to go there and back without a problem." "That's all well and good, but why am I getting dragged along?" Cassie asked as her, Conner, and Zatanna walked up. Howler looked over at them and said, "To keep Robin from becoming dragon chow." "That makes sense, but why me?" Cassie whined. Conner looked at the young amazon and replied, "He's your boyfriend."

"So Robin's coming to see a dragon, Cassie is to stop him from becoming dragon food," Zatanna said as she started ticking off who all was coming on her fingers, "And if M'gann, Conner, and Wolf are coming to make sure you and Emma are ok, then why are Fate and I going?" Howler popped his head out from inside the ship and said, "Besides knowing everything about the Arthurian legend, Michelle's own library is twice the size of the Library of Congress. Half of that is on nothing but magic." "So, there is a little something for everyone that's going?" the magician asked. "That and he thinks you hot," Emma said as her and Wolf got on the ship.

"That too," Howler said before ducking back in the ship. "Him and every new male recruit the team gets," Conner said. "Yeah," Zatanna said quietly as she got onto the ship. She took the seat behind Howler as Emma asked, "Are we ready to go?" "Just waiting on Fate and Robin now," Howler replied leaning back in his seat. The ship fell silent for a few seconds before Conner asked, "So, what's your cousin like?" "I was wondering when someone was going to ask that," a voice from the captain's seat said.

Everyone looked toward the front as a lone figure stood up. She stood about five foot three, had red hair, and wore a red and black corset style blouse with a black knee length skirt. Her boots stopped a few inches below her knees and had a three inch heal. "Please accept my apologizes," the figure said with a slight curtsy, "My name is Michelle Vandegrin. Or as my cousin Ari calls me, Merlin. Would someone kindly please tell me who will be coming?" "Wonder Girl and her boyfriend Robin, Superboy and his girlfriend Miss Martian, Wolf, Zatanna, and Fate," Emma said as Robin and Fate got on.

Michelle let her gaze shift from each person on the ship then looked at Fate and asked, "You are Zatara of the Justice League, are you not?" "That is the name this body is known by," Fate replied. "Then who is Nabu?" Michelle inquired. "Nabu is a Lord of Order that currently inhabits this body," Fate said before he sat down. "I'm sorry, but only one of you will be allowed to come. You must choose," Michelle said calmly. "That decision has already been made. Fate will be coming," Fate said looking at her.

Michelle looked towards Conner and asked, "Superboy, could you please tell me which is Zatara and which is Nabu?" "Um, Nabu is Fate's helmet," the Kryptonian clone answered. Michelle gave a slight bow saying, "Thank you for your honesty, Superboy." She walked over to Fate and looked him in the eyes then said, "I'm sorry Nabu, but I cannot, in all good concise, let you enter my dimension. For the current connection between your actual self and this form will be severed, thus creating an agent of destruction." "Then Fate will not be ma…" Fate started to say before Michelle reached up and slowly took his helmet off.

"I am truly sorry about this," she said as she looked at the man behind Fate's mask. "D-dad, is that you?" Zatanna asked as tears started to form. Zatara looked down at his hands before looking at his daughter and said, "I don't know how, but I'm free." Michelle took the helmet off the ship and placed it on a crate before going back to the captain's seat as Howler said, "Michelle can explain later if you want. I think it's about time we get going."

"Yeah, can we go please?" Emma asked looking at her cousin. "I believe it is well past time for us to go. Would everyone please strap in?" Michelle asked as she started the ignition sequence. Once everyone was buckled in, she flew the ship out of the Watchtower hanger as the portal opened. "Excuse me, Michelle, just how long do you think we will be gone?" Robin asked as they flew towards the portal. "Do not worry, Robin. We will not be gone very long," Michelle answered smiling.

"Hold on everyone," Howler said seconds before the ship entered the portal. Light filled the cockpit as the blackness of space was replaced with blue skies. Lush forest could be seen for miles while mountains where floating in the distance. "Welcome everyone to my home dimension of Avalon," Michelle said as the ship flew towards a castle. "Feels good to be back in our home away from home," Howler said with a slight laugh.


	12. Chapter 12 There be Dragons Amongst Us

After the ship had touched down on a private landing pad, Michelle gave them a tour of the castle. They had just reached the library when Cassie asked, "Hey Michelle, just how did you remove Fate's helmet?" Michelle looked at her and smiled saying, "It's a secret." "Translation; you don't want to know," Howler said as the libraries doors were pushed open by a scarlet dragon the size of a small horse. Emma let out a squeal of delight before flying over and giving it a hug. Michelle cleared her throat after a few seconds then said, "Manners, Emma."

The young girl turned a little pink saying, "Sorry. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Taylor. She's my dragon." "You weren't kidding when you said there are dragon's here," Robin muttered quietly. "Be glad you didn't bet money," Conner joked. "In case anyone was wondering, Taylor is one of a few special dragons here," Michelle began to clarify, "You see, she was born the exact moment Emma was. It's because of that, they are bonded in a special way."

"Just how special are you talking about?" M'gann asked. "It's like the way you can make it so everyone can understand other languages, M'gann," Emma said as Taylor lifted the young girl onto her back with her tail, "Except I can understand dragons." "Her and Lance both can," Michelle said shaking her head as she watched the antics of her cousin and her dragon, "And like Lance, his dragon is opinionated." "But that's what makes him fun," Emma said before Robin gave a startled yelp.

Everyone turned to see a dark blue dragon almost two times the size of a Clydesdale sitting on its haunches, rocking form side to side as it mewled like a cat as it hug Robin. "Can someone get this thing off of me?" Robin asked. "He's not going to hurt you," Howler replied as he tried not to laugh, "He's just being a dork." "Um, what is he saying?" Cassie asked looking at Emma who had both hands over her mouth. "And I will love him and pet him and squeeze him and call him George," Howler said as he looked at his cousin, "You just had to let him get the Looney Toons collection, didn't you?"

"In my defense, he did ask politely and did the whole sad puppy dog eye thing. Which is really weird to see on a dragon," Michelle counted. Howler shook his head before saying, "Other than put him down, Aiden, I think there is someone else that you need to say hi to." His dragon handed the boy wonder off to Cassie before leaning over and looking at Emma. "I was wondering when you were going to say hi," Emma said giving the dragon a hug. Aiden mewled softly as M'gann asked, "Are there any other dragon's here?" "Just one other," Michelle answered, "His name is Alexander and he is mine."

"Speaking of the devil, how is your golden boy?" Howler asked as he reached over and placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Like both Taylor and Aiden, he has missed you both," Michelle replied calmly, "Shall we continue with the tour?" "As soon as Cassie puts me down," Robin said looking at his girlfriend. "But if I put you down, the dragon might grab you again, George," Cassie said with a slight smirk. "Not funny, Cass," Robin said as everyone started laughing.

"And I thought your dragon was weird, Lance," Michelle giggled. "And this is only some of them, Merlin," Emma asked as they entered the library. "You mean you there's more?" Michelle asked smiling. "Quite a few actually,"Zatara said speaking up, "There is about forty different members to the league itself and the team that Conner and the others are apart of has close to thirty." "Please tell me there is no chance my cousins apart of either one," Michelle said voicing her concern.

"I can assure you they're not," Zatanna said smiling, "Neither the team's leader, Aqualad, or the senior members think it would be a good idea for Emma to join because of her age." "Plus the league is still trying to figure out why the Light wanted your cousin's to join them," M'gann interjected. Michelle's face went white as she slowly looked at the martian. Her gaze slowly went to each of her guest as she said, "Make no mistake when I say this; neither the league, nor team, can afford to lose any member. For the Light thinks they have come to an accord with an evil that cannot be trusted.

"The dragons of this realm and I will be at your side the day the Light puts their plan into motion. Please understand, I will not speak that evil's name, but I will help you prepare for the final confrontation with him and ride into battle with you." Silence filled the room as everyone took in what had been said. Robin was the first to break the silence when he asked, "Why won't you say his name?" Michelle looked at the young hero and smiled as she replied, "Because, Mr. Timothy Drake, the only evil that is allowed in this realm is in the books this library contains. Any other questions?"

"How did you know my actually name?" Robin asked surprised. "Let's just say that Batman could learn a few things from Michelle when it comes to security," Howler said. "I have a question," Zatanna said stepping looking at Howler, "Your actual name is Lance?" Howler cleared his throat before answering, "Uh, yeah. Why?" "No reason," she said smiling, "So, where to next, or is this the end of the tour?"


	13. Chapter 13 Birthdays

A few days had passed sense Howler and the others had returned from seeing him and Emma's cousin. Granted they had only been gone for twenty minutes, the tan Cassie and Zatanna had both seemed to indicate that they had been gone for almost a full week. Unfortunately, the most surprising thing they had brought back had been the warning. After it had be relayed to the league, they determined that the needed to look deeper into what the Light had planned. Until then, all they could do was wait. Fortunately, that meant whoever needed to finish Christmas shopping could do so.

_'And some people wonder why this season is so stressful,' _Howler thought with a sigh. He had been standing in line at a department store for over an hour and was starting to get annoyed. Bustling crowds, overplayed holiday music, and pushy sales people was not his ideal way to spend a day. _'All this trouble to get one item,' _he thought. "Looks like you're having fun," a familiar voice said behind him.

He turned to see Zatanna standing there with a cart almost completely full of items. "How could you tell?" he asked sarcastically. "You've been in line for about as long as I have," she replied with a slight smile. "Well, at least you have some company," he said with a shrug, "Forgot something?" "No, just getting some stuff for a Christmas party. You?" she asked motioning to the stuffed toy in his hands. Howler glanced at it and smiled before saying, "Birthday gift for Emma."

"Her birthday is coming up?" Zatanna asked a little surprised. He nodded as he moved forward in the line saying, "Yeah. Believe it or not, she was born on Christmas day." "Oh I bet that has made Christmas's fun," she said. "It always did," he said with a slight smile. "I've got some time after this if you want to talk about it," she said as they final stepped up the registers.

They finished up at the store and made their way to a small diner for lunch. A quick lunch quickly turned into an hour of just swapping stories about past holidays. "Ok, I got one. What's your favorite Christmas memory?" Howler asked before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Zatanna thought for a few seconds then answered, "As strange as it maybe; my first Christmas with the team. They really went all out to try and make it one of the best. What's yours?" He smiled as he said, "It would be when Emma turned four. We were visiting friends in Palo Alto when mom and I took her to a movie that night. Icicle Jr. showed up as right as we were leaving. He tried freezing everyone right as they were coming out."

"What do you mean tried?" she asked a little puzzled. "Well, he didn't count on three things," he answered smiling, "The first being me having a power ring. I was able to get a protective shell around everyone a split second before he started to try and ice everyone. Number two was Artemis and Kid Flash; she started lobbing arrows at junior and Kid was laying in insult after insult distracting him." He took another sip as Zatanna said, "Yeah, those two were a great team. So what was the third thing?"

"Believe it or not, it was Emma," he replied with a slight chuckle, "Icicle Jr. got close enough that Emma saw what he looked like and she let out a scream." "A scream?" she said looking at him. "Think of Emma like a pint sized Black Canary," he said finishing his drink. "Pint sized?" she asked. He nodded saying, "We don't know why, but Emma has Black Canary's scream and all of Wonder Woman's powers." "You mean she's a meta?" Zatanna asked a little shocked.

"Apparently," he replied looking down at his ring. She placed her hand on his and said, "You guys are in good company, you know?" He looked up at her and smiled saying, "I know." She returned his smiled gave his hand a quick squeeze then asked, "Ok. Now I know this is a little strange to ask, but can you help me find something for Emma for her birthday?" He laughed a little then said, "Only if you can help me find something for Artemis. Emma pulled her and is having a hard time trying to find something for her."

"Unless you have some way of bringing Wally back, she'd be happy with a book," Zatanna said finishing her hot chocolate. "Well it is the season of miracles," Howler said as he started thinking, "And I think I might know how to bring him back." "No offense Howler, but the League's top scientist have been trying to figure that out and have had no luck," she said as they got up. "And unless this blue lantern gives up, you should never lose hope," he said smiling.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled. "I'll show you later," he replied with a wink, "Until then, let's go see what you thought about getting my little sister." They left the café and started back towards the mall when her com-link went off. "Duty calls. Ran check on the shopping?" Zatanna asked as after checking it. "Only if you let me take you out to a movie along with dinner and shopping," Howler said smiling.

"Ok and I'm going to hold you to that," she said before heading to the nearest Zeta tube. He smiled as he turned back towards the mall. _'You were right, sis. Dang it,'_ he thought pulling his cell out, _'And this is going to be a long night.'_


	14. Chapter 14 First Meeting

A blue light streaked across the night sky as Howler flew north. The wind whipped past him as his com-link came to life. "Watchtower to Howler. Come in Howler," came Black Canary's voice in his ear. "This is Howler. What's up?" he asked. "Scanners indicate you're heading north. Mind if I ask why?" came Black Canary's reply. He smiled and said, "Just going to deliver Emma's letter to Santa Clause." The line was quiet for a few seconds before Canary asked, "You're taking Emma's letter to Santa?"

"Yup. Why?" he replied. "You normally don't travel this far out," she said. Howler was silent for a few then said, "Yeah well, you try and tell that little girl Santa isn't really and tell me her reaction." He turned the com-device off and picked up speed.

He landed at the Arctic Circle a few minutes later as he saw his cousin waiting for him next to the Javelin ship. "We got one shot at this, Lance," Michelle said as held out a pale blue crystal inside a glass sphere. "Then let's make it count," he said taking the sphere. He walked over to where four, six foot tall, tesla towers stood. "I've got your power battery on the Javelin, because it's going to take everything you've got to do this," Michelle said. "Thanks," he said as he placed the sphere on the tripod then walked back to his cousin, "Cross your fingers."

He closed his eyes as he pointed his ring at the sphere. A beam of blue light shot out at the sphere as a Howler said, "In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite." The sphere slowly began to rise as bolts of lightning began to jump from it to the towers. The building energy caused the crystal to glow brighter as the wind started blowing hard. "When all seems lost in the War of Light," he yelled over the howling winds, "Look to the stars- For hope burns bright!"

A blinding light erupted from the center of the platform for a few seconds. "Do you think it worked?" Michelle asked as the light subsided. Howler looked towards where the sphere was to find a lone figure was laying on the ground saying, "By the looks of it; that would be a yes." They walked over as the figure started to stir. "You ok?" Michelle asked. The figure slowly got to his feet saying, "I think so. Hang on." He turned and took off to his right and returning in less than a second and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Now for the important questions: who are you two, where are we, and what is going on?"

"I'm Howler. This is my cousin Michelle," Howler started to explain, "We came to the spot where you sacrificed yourself, Kid Flash, in order to protect the world to bring you back in time for Christmas." "Wait a minute. You two brought me back? How?" Kid Flash asked a little puzzled. "It's a long story. Lot of it deals with magic and I'm getting cold," Michelle said before heading back to the Javelin. "Come on, KF, I'll explain on the way back to the safe house," Howler sighed.

They all got onto the Javelin when Howler's phone went off. "Hello? This is Howler" Howler said answer it. "Lance," a hushed voice said over the phone, "There's some masked men with guns at the Jump City mall." "On my way," he said before ending the conversation. He got into the pilot seat and started the emergency take off sequence. "What's going on, Howler?" Michelle asked as her and Kid Flash quickly took a seat.

"There's trouble in Jump City," he replied as the ship started to rise in the air. "What kind of trouble and how bad?" Kid Flash asked after buckling in. "The kind that would cause my little sister to use my real name," Howler said. Michelle quickly punched a few keys saying, "Course set for Jump City. Switching Javelin to planetary mode and initiating slipstream generator." A blue lantern slowly rose out of the center console as a low hum sounded from the engines.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kid Flash asked. "The console your sitting next to can pick up police broadcast from anywhere on the planet. Find out what is going on," Howler answered as he touched his ring to the lantern. "Location jump in t-minus two minutes," Michelle said. "Hostage situation at Jump City mall," Kid Flash said after a few minutes, "Hope your sister's found a good hiding spot because the police are saying these guys are well armed."

"And they will regret ever going near her," Howler said "You might want to call the league for backup," Kid Flash said a split second before the world outside the ship changed from the Artic Circle to Jump City's airspace. "The fight will be over before they can even get here," Howler said as a engaged the autopilot. He got up from his seat and went to the back hatch as a blue armor formed around his body. "I know this is a little late asking this Lance, but is Ari with someone that can keep her safe till you get there?" Michelle asked getting in the pilot seat.

"She's with Artemis," Howler asked as he opened a storage locker and removed a sword, "Now gear up, KF. It's time to save the world."


	15. Chapter 15 Calvary

"Did you get through to the others?" Emma whispered. "They must be using a signal jammer," Artemis whispered back putting her phone away. She carefully looked out from there hiding place in one of the stores. "How bad is it?" Emma asked. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, Emma," Artemis said quietly, "I count at least fifteen, heavily armed, guys. Normally, they wouldn't be a problem. But they have about sixty hostages."

"Could you take them?" Emma asked. "If I had my gear maybe," Artemis replied before looking at the young girl, "Are you scared?" Emma shook her head and smiled saying, "I was able to get a hold of Howler before we lost signal. He'll be here soon." _'I hope so,'_ Artemis thought. She glanced about the store they had hidden in to try to see if there something that might help them.

. She barely had time to register they were in a clothing store when Kid Flash suddenly appeared in front of her holding an assortment of firearms and said, "Excuse me miss, but can you and your friend look after these for me? Thanks." He sent the weapons on the ground before speeding off and returning with more. "You're late, Kid," Artemis said with a slight smile.

"Don't blame me. Howler was flying," Kid said after dropping off another bunch of guns. "And where is he now?" Emma asked. Kid opened his mouth to respond but quickly ducked before five of the masked thugs went flying overhead and into the far wall of the store. "Never mind," Emma and Artemis said. The three of them cautiously looked out into the main area.

It almost felt like they were watching some weird Hollywood movie as they saw two men sword fighting. One of the two was deck out from head to toe in a blue suit of armor wielding a broadsword with ease as the other seemed to be using a fencing lance while wearing a hockey mask. "Why am I not surprised Sportsmaster is here?" Artemis said more to herself. "Think we should help him?" Kid Flash asked. Emma shook her head and said, "Howler's got him."

Before another question could be asked, three blue construct football players slammed Sportsmaster into a wall effectively knocking him out. "Did not see that coming," Kid Flash said before going to tie up the muggers. Howler's armor faded out as he walked over and asked, "You two ok?" "We're good," Artemis replied glancing over at the unconscious Sportsmaster, "I'm just trying to figure out why he's here." "Why don't we ask him?" Emma asked.

"Because I want to get you out of here and somewhere safe ASAP," Howler said as Kid Flash appeared next to Artemis. "And besides, I think we better get going before the cops arrive," Kid said. "I like that idea," Emma said before going to grab their bags. They quickly exited the building and made their way to were the Javelin was waiting. As they approached the ship, Artemis looked over at Howler and said, "Thanks for the help, Howler. I'm kind of surprised you brought Bart though." "Actually, I didn't," Howler said with a slight chuckle, "Iris grounded him for blowing up the kitchen, remember?"

Artemis stopped before getting on the ship and asked, "Wait a minute. If that's not Bart, then who is it?" Emma smiled brightly as looked the blonde girl and said, "My Christmas gift to you. It's something that everyone thought was impossible." "What are you talking about?" Artemis asked puzzled. Emma nodded and pointed towards the ship. The former archer looked over to see Kid Flash pull his mask off.

Her eyes started to fill with tears as she said, "I-It can't be. W-Wally?" The speedster in question smiled as he said, "In the flesh, babe." "B-but how?" she asked as she started to cry, "Y-you disappeared." "Thank Howler and his cousin, Michelle. They brought me back," Wally said walking over to her. She cautiously reached out and touched her boyfriend's face and before slapping him.

"That was for making me cry," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I think she missed him," Emma said. "I do to, pup," Howler said before picking his little sister up, "You two ready to get out of here?" Artemis slowly broke the kiss and nodded. "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day," Wally said before scooping Artemis up and stepping onto the ship. Once everyone was seated and buckled in, it slowly started to rise in the air silently.

"Sorry to do this to you guys, but I'm not going to be able to make multiple stops tonight," Michelle said as she left arm started to shake slightly. "Then get us to Palo Alto," Artemis said smiling, "They can spend the night with us." "Not arguing. Setting course for Palo Alto," Michelle said setting course. "I better let Canary know then," Howler said turning his communicator on, "Howler to Watchtower. Come in." "Watchtower here, where are you, Howler?" Black Canary asked sounding upset.

"Heading to Palo Alto with Emma and Artemis," he said leaning back in his seat, "We'll be staying there for the night." "I'll see you there in the morning," Canary said before the com went dead. "We're going to get yelled at, aren't we?" Emma asked with a slight yawn. "Yeah," Howler said as he looked as his sister, "By a canary."


	16. Chapter 16 Breakfast

It almost one in the morning by the time Howler had finished explaining what exactly he had done to Artemis. So it was no surprise to him that it was almost eleven when he woke later that morning. _'Glad she liked her gift,' _he thought as he slowly got up. After making a quick trip to the bathroom, he checked on his sister in guest bedroom before heading to the kitchen. He barely stifled a yawn when he heard his phone going off.

"Hello," he said answering it. "Just so you know; I have a magician freaking out because you and Emma aren't here," he heard M'gann say over the phone. "We spent the night over at Artemis's," Howler said as he opened the fridge door, "Michelle dropped us off after the Jump City mall incident." "I'll let her know, but why did she drop you off there?" M'gann asked. "Michelle can only stay in the dimension for so long before she has to go back because of her powers," he asked taking wrapped package from the fridge. "You're kidding? What kind of powers does she have?" she said as he kicked the door shut, "And what are you doing?"

"Easiest way to put it: her mom was a lord of order and her dad was a lord of chaos," he said as he used his power ring to get a large pot out of a cupboard, "And to answer your second question; I'm cooking breakfast, sense I'm the only one up right now." "I can see why she doesn't stay long," she asked after a few seconds, "And depending on what you're fixing, Artemis may kill you for messing with her kitchen." "She kills me then she has to deal with Emma," he replied setting a large pot on the stove, "Besides, sausage gravy and homemade biscuits sounds good."

A soft whimper was heard over the phone before she said, "Oh god that sounds good." He smiled as he started frying the sausage and said, "I'd tell you to come over, but Canary is supposed to be here soon to yell at me for kicking my com link off last night." "Why did you do that?" she asked surprised. "I'll explain when I get back to the safe house," he said as he started making the biscuits, "And I'll make sure to save you some." "You better," she said before hanging up.

He chuckled a little bit and put his phone away before continuing that task at hand. "Something smells good," Artemis said as she and Emma entered the room a few minutes later. "Just thought I make something I haven't had in a while and Emma has punched people for," Howler said with a slight smile. "That only happened once," she said eyeing the pot, "Not my fault that idiot tried to take it from me." "Take what?" Artemis asked as they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," she said heading towards the door. She opened the door to find two familiar people waiting on the other side. "Morning, Oliver. Hey, Dinah, what brings you two here this morning?" she asked smiling. "Where's Howler?" Dinah asked trying to keep her temper. "Cooking. Why?" Howler called from the kitchen.

"Because I want to know why you turned your com off last night," Dinah said heading to the kitchen, "Let alone, why did your signal indicate you were in Jump City when you turned it back on?" "I was doing something for Emma before heading to Jump City mall to deal with a hostage situation that they ended up apart of," Howler said putting a cookie sheet in the oven. "Is she always this mad, Artemis?" Emma asked looking at her friend. "Actually, she's really nice," Artemis replied as she went to set the table, "It's when she starts getting loud do you have to worry."

"Yeah, Canary yelling is very bad," Wally said suddenly appearing next to the young girl. "Shut it, Wally," Dinah said glancing at the speedster for a quick second, "The only thing I want to know is what was so important that you would turn you com-link off, Howler?" Howler couldn't but smile as he quietly said, "Three, two, one." "Wally?!" Dinah and Oliver said looking at the speedster. "Took them long enough," Wally said before setting the table. "But how?" Dinah asked looking towards Artemis. "Ask Howler," Artemis said before sitting down.

"The only way I'm explaining Wally being back is when someone tells me why Quinn is here," Howler said. Oliver never took his eyes off Wally as he held up a briefcase saying, "Paying off what I owe you with interest. Now would you mind explaining?" Howler leaned against the counter so he was facing everyone as he said, "About the easiest way to explain it is with Michelle's help, I was able to combining three things that allowed me to bring Wally back." "And those were?" Dinah asked. "Some very old magic that hasn't been used in years," he said as he held his ring up, "A massive amount of hope, and an extremely powerful wish of a little girl."

"From what Conner and M'gann told me about your cousin, I can believe the magic part as well as the hope," Dinah said slowly sitting at the table, "But how can a little girl's wish be part of that?" "Can we talk about that part after breakfast?" Wally asked sounding a little impatient. "I like that idea," Emma said as she watched a pair of blue construct hands open the oven and remove the biscuits.


	17. Chapter 17 A Families Thank You

A light snow had started to fall on Keystone City as the street lights flickered on. A smile crossed Emma's face as she watched the decorations each house had come on from the back of Artemis's car. "I take it you've never been to Keystone, huh?" Wally asked looking back at the young girl from the front passenger seat. "We usually flew over the cities till we got to a hotel for the night," Howler answered for his sister, "You sure this will be ok?" "His parents are going to find out after the Christmas party, so we might as well get it out of the way now," Artemis said as she pulled her car up in front of a two story house.

Artemis had no more the put the car in park when Wally bolted from the car and ran inside. "He doesn't like cars, does he?" Emma asked. "That and it's been about seven months sense his parents saw him last," Artemis said as they got out. The three went inside to find a very tearful reunion. A welcomed silence filled the room for a few seconds before Wally patted his parents on their backs saying, "Can't breathe."

As his parents let their son go, his mother looked at him and asked, "But how? Artemis said you were gone." "He was till about two days ago," Artemis said taking her coat off. "What do you mean?" Wally's father asked. The speedster zipped over next to next to his girlfriend and said, "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet the ones behind me being back; Howler and his little sister Emma." "I-It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. West," Emma said with a slight curtsy.

Wally's mother walked over and pulled the two siblings into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered before releasing the hug. "Now, none of this Mrs. West stuff. Call me Mary," she said wiping her tears away. "Ok," Emma said a little shyly. "And you can call me Rudy," Mary's husband said walking over, "I hope you don't mind, but just how did you bring Wally back?" "Oh, there will be plenty of time for questions later, dear," Mary said smiling, "How about we eat first?"

"That sounds good to me," Wally said smiling. "And Kid Stomach returns," Artemis said with a sigh. Emma looked around for a brief second then asked, "When did Bart get here?" "He's not, thankfully," Rudy said with a slight laugh, "But I do get what you mean, Artemis. Guess I better run to the store and get some more food from the store." "Or can use Michelle's gift to Artemis," Emma said. She reached into a bag she brought with her and pulled out what looked like a folded up table cloth.

"Uh, other than she didn't have to, what is it?" Artemis asked taking the gift from her friend. "It's kind of a feed trowel for Wally," Emma replied. "I think I better explain," Howler said trying not to laugh, "Anytime Michelle has guest over, she will pull one of those out and use it. It will replenish any empty dish that was placed on it food was served in up to four times." "Besides being impressive, I can see how this is going to come in handy," Artemis said looking at the table cloth. "Heaven knows you're going to need it with Wally's appetite," Rudy joked. "It changes sizes if you want to use it tonight," Emma said a little shyly as she looked at the elder man.

"I think that would be a good idea considering who's coming," Rudy said looking at his wife. "What do you mean considering?" Artemis asked. "Barry called about five minutes before you arrived and said him and Iris would be here in about an hour," Mary replied. The room was silent for a few minutes before Wally finally spoke up saying, "I guess Uncle Barry is going to be finding out a little sooner than rest." "Then I guess we have a little work to do, huh, Emma?" Howler said as his ring started to glow. A light blue glow incased the dinner ware on the dining room table and lifted them up.

"Artemis, can I borrow the table cloth please?" Emma asked. Artemis smiled as she handed the young girl the item saying, "Sure Emma, here you go." The young girl smiled her thanks before flying into the dining room and switching the table clothes. "I take it there was something you forgot to tell us," Mary asked as she watched the dinner ware gently land back on the table. Artemis gave a weak chuckle then said, "Both Howler and Emma have powers." Howler held his ring up as he said, "Blue lantern. She can fly and is really strong at times."

Emma landed net to her brother and asked, "Is that a problem?" Rudy laughed a little then said, "Na, we're used to people with powers." "They've never had a problem with my speed," Wally said smiling. "Just your bottomless pit of a stomach," Artemis said with a smirk. "But that is what makes him Wally," Mary said giving her son a hug, "Now, Howler, why don't you and Emma make yourselves at home. I'm going to go finishing cooking. Artemis, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure Mary," Artemis replied. "Can I help?" Emma asked. Mary smiled as she looked at the young girl and said, "Oh, I think we can find something for you." Emma followed her friend into the kitchen as Artemis asked, "What do you need help with?" Mary opened the oven and sighed before saying, "I need some help taking the turkey out." Emma blinked as she saw the size of the bird in the oven. "No offense, Mary, but that bird is almost bigger than the oven," Artemis said.

"Blame Clark Kent's father, he was the one that gave it to us," Mary replied standing next to the blonde girl, "Rudy and I about dropped it trying to get it in." "Want me to get it?" Emma asked. "You're going to want her to get it," Artemis said handing the young girl a couple of oven mitts.


	18. Chapter 18 Girls Night

Dinner with the West went about as expected; tears, hugs, thanks for bring him back, and an understanding as to why not only do you never have to worry about leftovers when you have at least one speedster in the family, but why Artemis called Wally a bottomless pit. There were two things that were unexpected. The first getting told by Mary that they were as much family as Artemis was. The second was that Artemis was able to talk Howler into letting Emma spend the night at her place the following night.

How she did it, Emma wasn't asking. But here she was; at one of her best friend's place along with Barbara, Cassie, M'gann, and Karen for a girl's only slumber party, trying to stifle a giggle as she watched Karen imitate Nightwing. "Time," Barbara said before they all started laughing. Once their laughter died down, Karen smiled and said, "Emma. Truth or Dare?" "Truth," Emma answered wiping a tear from her eyes. Karen thought for a few seconds then asked, "Ok then, what is Howler's real name?" The young girl slowly looked at the others before saying, "It's Lance Galahad Pendragon."

"Galahad?" Karen asked a little puzzled. Emma nodded and replied, "Mom said our dad was specialist in the King Arthur myth. You're turn Barbara, truth or dare?" Barbara looked up from her holo-wrist comp briefly and said, "Uh, truth?" "Who's the easiest villain you've ever fought sense you became Batgirl?" the young girl asked. "Icicle Jr. He's got a glass jaw," Barbara said closing her comp. "Girl, you had better had not been working," Karen said looking at the redhead. Barbara smiled as she looked at her friend and said, "I wasn't working, I swear. Hey, Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with dare this time," Artemis said with a smug grin. "I know this is kind of lame, but I dare you to wear your old gear until your next turn," Barbara said. "Yeah, that is kind of lame," Artemis said getting up. Once she left the room, Cassie looked over at Barbara and asked, "So what were you working on?" "I was trying to track the pizzas we ordered," Barbara replied as she brought up her holo-screen, "They were supposed to be here about an hour ago." "You try and order them from the local place, Barbara?" Artemis asked as she walked in wearing her old green archer uniform.

"Don't tell me they closed down," Barbara said looking at her friend. "Worse. The place caught fire two nights ago and is closed until further notice," Artemis said sitting next to Emma on the floor, "Think we can convince one of the guys to make a food run for us?" "As long as it's not fast food, I don't care," Karen said with a sigh. "And don't anyone ask Bart to make the run for us," Cassie said with a slight laugh. "Don't worry. I didn't," Emma said smiling.

Before anyone could ask; a brief gust of wind ran through the apartment, leaving a small stack of pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. "That had to be Barry," Barbara said pushing her hair back from her face. "That or Superman," M'gann said. Artemis gave Emma a knowing glance before getting up saying, "Either way, pizza's here. What did you order, Emma?" "A large with everything for our delivery guy and a Queen's feast from Avalon Pizza in Jump City," the young girl replied. "What's a queen's feast?" Cassie asked.

"Three large specialties, breadsticks, garlic cheese bread, and a dessert," Emma said as she went and brought four of the boxes over, "I ordered their cheese, meat and vegetarian for the specialties and an apple for the dessert." "That can't be the only reason it's called a queen's feast," Artemis said. Emma sat the boxes on the floor and flipped them open as she said, "Howler knows the full reason why, but this is really good pizza." "Hope you're right?" Karen said before grabbing a slice and taking a bite.

She let out a low moan of delight and said, "Oh, this is good." Emma smiled a little as she took a slice asking, "And?" Karen looked at her friend and smiled as she replied, "Ok, you win. This is the best I've ever tasted." "Anyway, who's turn is it?" Cassie asked grabbing a piece. "That would be mine," Artemis said grabbing a piece, "M'gann, truth or dare?" "Truth," the martian replied said before taking a bite.

"What is the weirdest thought you're ever come across from a league member?" Artemis asked before starting her piece. M'gann shuddered slightly before saying, "You really don't want to know." Cassie swallowed her mouth full then said, "More than ever now." "Come on girl, spill," Karen said smiling. "Do I need to leave the room?" Emma asked looking at Artemis. Artemis cleared her throat and said, "Not this time, Emma. You're turn, M'gann." M'gann breathed a slightly sigh of relief then said, "Truth or dare, Emma."

"Truth," Emma said before eating the last of her piece. "Is it true you can be devious when you want to be?" the martian asked. "Yup," Emma said grabbing a breadstick, "Truth or dare, Cassie." "Dare," Cassie said smiling, "Hit me with your best shot." Emma slowly looked at her and smiled saying, "I dare you to make out with Gar the next time he says noted for thirty seconds, not sparing the tongue, and have your hands on his butt the entire time."


	19. Chapter 19 Party

Christmas and the League party turned out to be one of the better ones for the two siblings. Between the unexpected gifts from both the team and the league; the reaction from Wally being brought back was one of pure shock. Emma couldn't help but smile as the party took on a lighter mood. "So, what's got you so happy?" Zatanna asked walking up. "Believe it or not, it's because Howler's hiding," Emma giggled. "Really, and what caused him to hide?" Zatanna asked trying not to laugh. "I think it was Cassie's blitz hugs," Emma replied.

The magician gave a slight shudder before saying, "Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of one of those. Those are not fun." "Anyway, if you're looking for him, he went that way," Emma said glancing up for a brief second, "Just don't let Cassie know." "Tell her what?" the magician asked walking away. Emma watched her friend for a little bit before looking back towards everyone else. "Hey, how come you're over here alone?" Captain Marvel said walking up. "Getting a little tired of people bumping into me," she replied with a smile, "And if you call me sort, I will hit you."

"I take it someone has been calling you that a lot," he said taking a step back. "Yeah, and I wish he'd stop," she said as Mal and Karen walked up. "Hey, do you think Zee has a thing for Howler?" Karen asked. Emma turned to answer her friend only to have someone suddenly ask "Are you having fun, little one?" "Don't call me that," Emma said glaring up at Aquaman. "I'm sorry. I was told that is what you liked being called," the king of Atlantis said surprised. "Who told you that?" Emma asked getting mad.

"Whoa, easy there Emma," Mal said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you," Aquaman said cautiously. "Tell me or I will scream," Emma said. Aquaman slowly pointed at Captain Marvel and said, "I think he meant it more as a joke." "Emma, what are you going to do?" Karen asked as she watched the young girl slowly turn her gaze to the other League member. "Not sure yet," Emma replied quietly. "How about not hurt me?" Captain Marvel said with a weak smile, "That is a good idea. Better yet, how about I let you win at arm wrestling?"

"Fine," she said with a slight grin. Mal leaned over to Karen and whispered, "Fifty says Billy plays it up." "Fifty says Emma breaks his hand," Karen said grinning. "Oh you're on," Mal said as Barbara walked up. "What's going on?" the redhead asked. "Billy made Emma mad, now they're going to arm wrestle," Mal said before going to get a table. Barbara was quiet for a few seconds then quietly asked Karen, "Only Zee, Dinah, and Olie know about Emma's powers, right?" "Them, the team, Diana, and Barry apparently," Karen said just as quiet, "I bet fifty Emma breaks Billy's hand."

"I see," was all Barbara said as Mal walked up with one of the taller tables. "Uh, Mal, I think this table might be a bit too tall," Captain Marvel said looking at it. "Sorry, Billy, but this was the only one not in use," Mal said apologetically. "Scared you're going to lose to a girl, Billy?" Emma asked as she floated up. "Not in the least," Billy said. As they got ready, some of the league and the team wandered over to see what was going on. "You sure you want to do this, Emma?" Billy asked as he got into position.

"Are you?" Emma asked. She took a hold of his hand as Barbara said, "Don't hold back, Emma." "She won't," Howler said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. He leaned down and smiled as he whispered, "Take him down, Arturia." Emma smiled as she looked Billy in the eyes. Wonder Woman placed a hand on their hands and asked, "Are you two ready?" Both gave a quick nod as the room fell silent. "Go," the amazon said quickly removing her hand.

In less than a second, Emma slammed Marvel's hand down with enough force the table snapped in half. "Nice job, pup," Howler said ruffling his sister's hair. Emma smiled up at her brother before looking at Captain Marvel and said, "Sorry, but I hate being called a 'little girl'." Captain Marvel nodded before quietly walking off holding his hand. She looked around to find some of the league and most of the team in shock as others seemed to be collecting bets.

"Did you all bet on me?" Emma asked surprised. "Only because we knew you'd win," Barbara said. "And by the looks of it, most everyone didn't realize you had powers," Karen said pocketing her winnings. "Not my fault they don't know me," Emma said as she looked down. "Then I guess it's time we change that," Wonder Woman said holding up a card. Barbara smiled a little as she knelt next to Emma and whispered, "Looks like someone lost big time."

"How so?" the young girl asked a little puzzled. "Watch," was the only thing the redhead said as the Amazon princess walked over to Howler. "Question, when is Emma's birthday?" Diana asked. "Believe it or not, Christmas day," he said looking at her, "Why?" "You'll see," Diana said smiling.


	20. Chapter 20 Shopping

Artemis sighed as she sat down on a bench. The plan had been simple; take Emma on a shopping spree with Wonder Woman and Black Canary as both a thank for bringing Wally back and for her birthday. So far, they had hit almost every store in the mall and hadn't bought anything yet. Granted they had found a bunch of stuff that would've looked cute on the little girl; but the instant one of them said something about it being cute, Emma wanted nothing to do with it.

"Emma, is there a reason you don't like being called cute?" Wonder Woman, aka Diana, asked looking at the young girl. "I've seen girls that flaunt being cute to get free stuff from people," Emma said sitting next to Artemis, "I don't like people like that." "Yeah, those types of girls annoy me too," Artemis said as Dinah walked with three bottles of water. "The way I figure it," Dinah said hand each of them one, "This mall has two hundred ten stores and we've been in one hundred ninety-three of them."

"Talk about one heck of a cardio workout," Artemis joked before taking a drink. Emma let out a soft giggle as Dinah said, "Anyway, I figure we finish going through the rest of the stores then go back to the ones we found stuff in." "Which would be all of them," Artemis said sighing. "I mean the ones that didn't have the cute stuff in," Dinah retorted. "That would be none of them then," Diana said after taking a sip. "You know you don't have to get me anything," Emma said a little shyly.

"Oh we are not getting you anything," Dinah said holding up a credit card, "The league is." "Are you serious?" Emma asked a little shocked. "Yes, I am," Dinah said with a slight smile, "So how about we hit a toy store for a change?" "Good idea," Artemis said getting up. "You really want me to beat the dork in the dinosaur costume up, don't you?" Emma asked looking over at the toy store. All eyes shifted over to the store in question and saw a large pink and green dino greeting people as they walked in.

"On second thought, let's hit that store after he leaves," Dinah said trying not to laugh. "I wonder what poor sap lost that bet," Emma said giggling. "That would be Wally," Artemis said smiling, "Don't ask. So is there any store you want to hit Emma?" Emma nodded saying, "I saw three I thought looked interesting." "Then lead the way," Artemis said smiling, "And Dinah, no calling her cute once we get there."

Dinah nodded in agreement as they walked toward the first store. After about another half hour and a few purchases later, they walked back towards the toy store to find the dino. "Out of curiosity, what bet did Wally lose?" Emma asked. "He didn't lose a bet," Artemis replied with a nervous laugh, "I work here part time and he convinced my boss into letting him filling in for me today." "That was nice of him," Emma said.

"And thus another reason I love him," Artemis said smiling, "So what are we hitting next?" "The anime store next to the toy one," Emma said waving at Wally. "What's anime?" Dinah asked as they walked into the neighboring store. "Japanese style animation," Artemis said sighing, "Wally likes it and some of it is pretty cool." "Gar likes it," Emma said before disappearing into the store. "I'll go find her," Dinah said following the young girl.

As they looked around the store, Artemis soon got the feeling she was being watched. _'Relax Artemis. It's probably just Wally,'_ she thought looking at the CD's. She causally looked to her right and froze. Standing not three feet away from her was her sister wearing a ball cap and sunglasses. "Jade," Artemis said cautiously. "I did some digging about that thing you asked me about and I found out what happened," Jade said quietly, "And trust me when I say this is going to cost you."

"When doesn't cost me?" Artemis asked getting aggravated. "Good point, Alice," Jade said smiling as she put something in Artemis's hand, "I'll drop Lian off about six Friday night, and I think you have a shadow." Artemis looked behind her to find Emma walking up with a white rabbit about the size of the girl. "What is that? Artemis asked. "Makona," Emma replied. "Who's your friend, Alice?" Jade asked smiling a little.

"Jade, this is Emma. Emma, I'd like you to meet me sister, Jade," Artemis said cautiously. Emma slowly looked up at Jade and asked, "Did you really get together with Red Arrow?" "Yeah, why?" the assassin asked trying to hide a smile. Emma smiled then said, "I meet him at a Christmas party a few days ago. He lost a lot of money in that bet." Jade slowly looked at her sister and asked, "What bet is she talking about?" Artemis tried not to laugh as she told her sister about the arm wrestling match.

Once she was done, Jade started laughing and said, "Oh, I like her." "Hey Jade, can you and Artemis help me with something?" Emma asked smiling.

* * *

><p>Real quick, I need to thank <strong>Angel-Natavi<strong> for his help with this. He gave me a lot of great ideas that I'm trying to use in this story.


	21. Chapter 21 Dinner

"So what time do you think they'll be back?" Zatanna asked looking at the clock. "I asked Artemis to have Emma back by six," Howler said placing the last of the cupcakes in a plastic container, "She's got about twelve minutes before she's late." "Why six?" she asked looking at him. "Because dinner should be done by then," he said. "Really, what are you making?" she asked getting up. "Spaghetti and meatballs," he answered leaning against the counter, "I also have garlic cheese bread in the oven."

She smiled as she slowly walked over to him asking, "Oh that does sound good. What do you have planned for dessert?" "I thought I'd be nice and fix something Emma hasn't had in a while," he said watching her. She slipped her arms his neck asking, "Can I get a hint or do I have to wait?" "I think I might could give a hint if persuaded," he said placing his hands on her hips. "Would this work?" she asked before pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

He started to return the kiss when a giggle when they heard the computer announce, "Recognized: Recognized: Black Canary; One-three, Kid Flash: B-Zero Four, Tigress; B-Zero Seven, Emma; A-Two Nine." "And they're back," he murmured against her lips. He looked towards the Zeta tubes to see the Dinah, Wally, and Artemis carrying multiple shopping bags and Kim smiling holding a strange white rabbit. "Kitchen is for cooking, not making out, you two," Artemis said trying not to laugh. The two slowly broke apart as Zatanna replied, "FYI, Howler cooked spaghetti."

"With meatballs?" Emma asked excitedly. "And garlic cheese bread," he said as the oven timer went off. "Sweet," Emma said as she watched a pair of blue hands took the for mentioned item from the stove. "I thought Diana was with you guys," Howler said. "She had to run to the Watchtower," Dinah said smiling, "Come on Emma, let's go put your stuff away and get cleaned up." "Ok," Emma said before following her friend. Howler waited till his sister had left the room before asking, "So, what's the real reason Diana isn't here?" "She's taking a flash drive my sister, Jade, gave me at the mall," Artemis said leaning against the counter, "She found out the truth about what happened to your mom."

"What did she find out?" Howler asked. She relied what she had told then asked, "What exactly is the grail?" Howler leaned back against the counter as he sighed and said, "It's a prototype ion-vacuum power generator mom was working on for an R&D company called Camelot Tech." "Jade said it can block boom tubes. We think it's because of that, Queen Bee put a hit out on your mother," Wally said before running the bags to Emma's room.

"Killed over a stupid theory," Howler muttered. "What do you mean 'theory?" Wally asked as Howler's power ring started glowing. A blue construct of what looked like an upside down diamond formed as Howler explained, "Once the grail is active, it generates a weird electromagnetic field that allows whoever is operating it to block almost any kind of teleportation. The only thing that doesn't seem to be affected is Zeta Tubes." "If that's true, then we might be able to stop boom tubes completely," Zatanna said.

"Possibly," Wally said after a few seconds, "How big is the grail?" "About the size of a toaster," Howler replied as the construct faded, "And to answer your next question, our mom hooked it up to our house to see if it worked. The amount of power it created fed back into the grid and caused the power company to shut down after it refunded money to every citizen in Jump City once." "Whoa," Wally said. "Mom called it her third greatest miracle," Emma said softly.

Howler reached over and gently stroked his sister hair. "The first two being you and me, Emma," Howler said with a slight smile, "You ok?" Emma wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and said, "I guess. Is dinner ready?" "Just finished actually," Howler replied, "So did you have fun with Artemis, Diana, and Dinah today, Emma?"

Emma nodded saying, "Uh-huh. The best part was when I got to meet Jade and got Wally in trouble." "What did you do?" Howler asked placing the garlic bread on the table. "Jade bet Wally fifty bucks that two people couldn't fit in the mascot costume he was wearing while he filled in for Artemis," Dinah explained smiling. "He didn't?" Zatanna asked. "I won fifty bucks," Wally said with a slight smile. "And you got him in trouble by?" Howler asked.

"Her and Jade started yelling at Wally to give Artemis back," Dinah said. "The store manager thought it was funny," Emma said sitting at the table. "I bet," Howler asked as he used his ring to set the table, "So, who all is staying for dinner?" "I would, but I'm going to have to take a rain check on dinner tonight," Dinah said with a sigh, "Olie is taking me out." "You could always bring him here for dinner," Emma said smiling.

"Not when he's paying," Dinah said before heading to towards the Zeta Tubes. "I don't want to know," Howler said before the computer announced her departure, "how about the rest of you?" "Phone up if you are," Emma said as her brother put his cell face down on the table. "Um, what are you doing?" Artemis asked a little puzzled. "Cell phones on the table, face down, during dinner," Howler explained, "If it goes off and you answer it, thank you for volunteering to do the dishes by hand. No powers or using the dishwasher."

"It's actually pretty fun," Zatanna said putting hers on the table. "Bart keeps losing when we do this," Howler said as Wally and Artemis added their phones as well. "Hey, before we eat, can I talk to you real quick?" Zatanna asked. "Uh, sure," Howler said turning the stove down on low. He followed her over to the TV then asked, "What's wrong?" The magician turned and took his hands in hers saying, "Promise me you won't go after the Light." "I promise," he said giving her hand a light squeeze, "The only thing I'm going to do is call a friend who specializes in hacking." "What are you going to do?" Zatanna asked a little worried. "Something that has needed to be done," Howler said as he used his ring to set the table, "I am going to destroy everything the Light has ever done and built over the years.

"Now how about we go eat before Wally eats it all?" "Between Artemis and Emma, I don't think he would be that crazy," she said as they walked back over to the others.


	22. Chapter 22 Training Mishaps

"I don't think we should be doing this," Emma said nervously. La'gaan looked at the girl and said, "Wonder Woman doesn't want you or Howler leaving here yet until she can know that you can protect you self." She looked at him from across the Watchtower's training and asked, "But I thought she was going to teach me." "Unfortunately, she was called on for some league mission," La'gaan said as he walked towards her, "Now; let's see what you brother has taught you, Mino." "Hold it right there, La'gaan," a voice said behind him.

"Go away, Conner," the Atlantian said. Conner stepped between his fellow team member and Emma saying, "No one asked you to do this." "And it needs to be done," La'gaan retorted. Conner was silent for a few seconds then smiled as he said, "Your funeral." He walked over to where Emma stood and knelt in front of her whispered, "He doesn't know about your powers. So, show him." "You sure?" she asked with a trace of a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll explain it to Howler if he gets mad," he replied before walking over to the edge of the sparring ring.

Wonder Woman had barely stepped out of the Zeta Tube when a loud noise brought her attention to the training area. She walked over to the training area and found chunks knocked out the surrounding support pillars, pieces knocked out of the floor, and an inflated La'gaan trying to catch his breath as he started across the room at an almost frightened Emma with Conner standing on the sidelines watching. "EVERYBODY FREEZE!" the amazon yelled. The three flinched before slowly looking towards the entrance.

"I don't know who's bright idea this was, but someone better explain what is going on now," she said trying not to lose her temper completely. "La'gaan decided to teach Emma some self-defense not knowing she's a meta," Conner said. "I hate that word," Emma whispered. Wonder Woman walked over and knelt in front of the girl and asked, "Why do you hate that word?" Emma looked at the amazon and said, "Because I'm not a meta. I'm a girl."

Wonder Woman smiled as she took the girls hands in hers and said, "But you are a very special girl. Not many can do all the things you can do." "I know," Emma said looking down, "But the guy on TV makes it sound like no one wants us." "That man has no clue what he is talking about," Wonder Woman stated, "Your brother wants you here, as well as the rest of the League and the team." Emma slowly looked up asking, "Really?"

"She's right, Emma, both groups want you and Howler here," Conner said kneeling next to the girl, "Regardless of how some may act." "Now how about we try this again, but we use the training drones instead?" Wonder Woman asked. Emma pointed over at a pile of broken robots lying next to the training area entrance and asked, "Do you mean those? Because those were fun smashing." The amazon's gaze slowly went from the smashed drones to La'gaan and asked, "Just how many did you use?" "Uh, about thirty," the Atlantian replied before downing some aspirin, "And do NOT ask her to scream." "You scared me puffing up that," Emma said defensively.

"Do I want to know?" Wonder Woman asked looking at Conner. "Pint size Black Canary," Conner said trying not to laugh, "That's how the walls got cracked. Everything else was from her smashing the drones." Wonder Woman laughed a little as she shook her head then said, "Emma, just out of curiosity, do you have any kind of self-defense training?" Emma shook her head saying, "Unless you count trying some of the stuff Howler does, no." "Is that so and just where is he?" Wonder Woman said.

"Him and some of the team went to clean their mom's place," Conner said as he stood up, "Jump City PD finally released it a today." "About time," La'gaan said walking over, "No offense, I like having those two around and all." "Yeah right, you didn't even want me here when we first met," Emma said looking at the Atlantian. "She has you there, La'gaan. You did make her run from the room crying," Conner said. "Is that so?" Wonder Woman asked standing up.

La'gaan swallowed hard as he took an involuntary step back saying, "And I am sorry about that. I really am. It's just that….. No matter what I say; I'm not getting out of an amazon training session, am I?" "What do you think?" Wonder Woman said cracking her knuckles. "I never should have agreed to switch duty days with Bart," La'gaan said weakly. "Come on, Emma, let's go watch from the side lines," Conner said trying not to laugh. Emma nodded before flying over to the side of the training area. "How bad is an amazon training session?" Emma asked Conner caught up to her.

"Watch and learn," he said as they sat down. For the next couple of hours, Emma watched as Wonder Woman effortlessly threw La'gaan around like he was nothing. At some points, the amazon princess called her over and walked the young girl step by step on some of the basic and more complex moves. After the fourteenth time La'gaan landed on his back, Emma let out a startled squeak as her stomach growled loudly. "Sorry. La'gaan decided to do this before I had lunch," Emma apologized.

Wonder Woman smiled as she patted the girl head and said, "Its ok, Emma. How about we go find your brother and get something to eat, my treat?" "Ok, Wonder Woman," Emma said smiling.


	23. Chapter 23 Going Home

Howler seemed lost in thought as he stood in the doorway to the living room in his old home. A dark red stain could be seen on a rug next to the tape outline that indicated where his mother was found. "All because of the grail," he said quietly. His gaze slowly shifted to the Christmas tree and the gifts that were still under it. "Howler, you ok?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled saying, "I'm getting there, Zee." She stood next to him and looked in the room. "I'm surprised the police didn't release the place sooner," she said slowly looking around the room. "The DA wanted to bring mom's killer to justice before releasing it, but changed their mind after threat of a lawsuit from a friend of Oliver Quinn," he said calmly. She took his hand in hers and smiled softly saying, "We'll get him. Don't worry." "I know you'll get him," he said with a slight smile. She turned to face him as Robin walked up and said, "Just so you know, Howler, Cassie just tossed your fridge out the back door."

"Mold that bad, huh? Kind of figured," Howler said smiling a little, "So what all else has been done?" "Gar and M'gann are cleaning the attic," Robin said as he started ticking things off on his fingers, "Wally and Barry are taking care of the basement, I know Artemis and Zatanna took the second floor, and the only room left Cassie and I haven't cleaned on this floor is this one." "Thanks Robin," Howler said as Wally suddenly appeared next to the young detective holding a strange looking trophy. "Question; what is Snow-magedon?" the speedster inquired.

"Jump City's way of ringing in the New Year," Howler said as he started to smile, "The city builds ten thousand snowmen and you try and take out as many as you can using either a trebuchet, catapult, or air cannon." "That sounds completely insane. Do you think they still do it?" Wally asked. "Far as I know," Howler said with a shrug. "And Artemis will never let you enter that, Wally," Zatanna said knowing the speedster as well as she did, "Besides, you don't have a anything to enter into that."

"And we have to finish cleaning anyway," Howler said. "Oh basements been done for about the last five minutes," Wally said smiling, "Uncle Barry wanted me to ask what's behind the blue door." "That door leads to where the grail is set up," Howler said. "Ok, I'll let him know," Wally said before speeding off. "Do you want a hand?" Zatanna asked looking at Howler. He slowly shook his head as he said, "I got it."

His ring started to glow as a blue aura surrounded the rug and lifted it off the floor. The rug rolled itself up as the aura slowly spread to other objects in the room. "Uh, Zee, if he could've done this the hole time, then why are we here?" Robin whispered. "Moral support," the magician replied as she watched her friend clean the room. She wasn't sure when, but she knew she cared deeply for Howler and his little sister.

She soon became lost in her own thoughts to the point it wasn't until she heard her name being called that she realized something wrong. She looked over towards the front windows to see Artemis and Wally smiling at her. "What's going on?" she asked walking over. "You were drooling," Wally said with a slight smirk, "Is there something going on you haven't told us about?" "I was thinking about a pizza place Lance took me to here in Jump City," Zatanna lied after wiping the drool off her chin.

"Lance? Sense when are you two on a first name bases?" Artemis asked intrigued. "Sense I told her she could," Howler said as he walked into the room carrying a duffle bag, "Are you two done cleaning?" "Cassie was the last to finish. Now everyone's waiting on you," Wally answered. Howler sat down and started putting some of the gifts in the bag as he said, "Already done, just grabbing some of these real quick." "Want some help?" Zatanna asked. He shook his head slightly as he picked up a wrapped gift and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I need to do this alone."

"Um, ok, we'll see you out in the car. Are you coming, Zee?" Artemis asked after a few seconds. "In a few," Zatanna replied. She quietly walked over and sat next to Howler. "You sure you're ok?" she asked quietly. He picked a small package labeled for his mother as he whispered, "I couldn't save her." Zatanna gently placed a hand on his and said, "We all feel like that sometimes, Lance. But a friend told me a little trick on how to deal with them."

"Imagine Batman in a pink gear and a tutu dancing around the room singing 'I feel pretty?'" Howler asked looking at her. Zatanna tried not to laugh as that image popped into her head and said, "Never thought about that." He wiped the rears from his eyes then asked, "You know what also helps?" "What's that?" she asked. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss then said, "You being here." "Anytime, Lance," she said before she returned the kiss.


	24. Chapter 24 Snow-magedon

"So how does it feel to be back, Emma?" Conner asked as him, Emma, and Diana walked the streets of Jump City. "A little weird really," Emma said looking around. They had agreed to meet Howler and the others at a restaurant in their hometown. "Looks like everyone's getting ready for some sort of festival," Diana said noticing different posters, "Just what is Snow-magedon?" "Looks like some sort of a snowman contest," Conner said. "Kind of," Emma said with a shrug.

"Let Howler explain it?" Conner asked. "Yeah," Emma said with a slight nod, "Hey Conner, why doesn't La'gaan like me?" "To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure," he replied looking at her, "I do know that he was getting harassed by the kid we were supposed to be protecting. He kept getting called a walking anchovy." "That's not very nice," Emma said. "Not everyone is nice though," Diana said glancing down at the young girl, "So, where is this place we are supposed to be meeting everyone at?"

"Originally, it was supposed to be diner around the corner, but the plans kind of changed," Barry said appearing next to Conner. Emma let out a startled squeak then said, "Don't do that, Barry." "Sorry, Emma, but I've been trying to find you guys for about the past ten minutes," he said apologetically. "Anyway, why'd the plans change?" Diana asked. "A bunch of girls ticked off Artemis and she entered everyone into the Snow-magedon contest to shut them up," he replied.

"Party time," Emma said with a slightly evil grin. "Ok, now she's starting to scare me," Barry said. "That makes two of us," Conner muttered.

It was almost two in the morning when they returned to the safe house. "You guys are insane," Cassie said as she walked into the common area. "And this is coming from the girl who was screaming the loudest as the carnage started," Conner said placing a trophy almost as big as him on the kitchen table. "Granted I'm not sure which was better; Barry's reaction to the destruction or Cassie's," Howler said walking into the kitchen. "Oh shut up both of you," Cassie said turning red.

"Sounds like you guys had fun," a voice asked from one of the chairs. "Well I know Emma had a blast, M'gann," Howler said getting a glass of water. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Cassie asked. Almost as if on cue, Zatanna walked in carrying the sleep girl. "I think we wore her out," the magician said quietly before taking her friend off to bed. "And she will be one of the first to admit she loved every second of it," Howler said.

"So, what did you do?" M'gann asked a little surprised. "Rang in the New Year," Howler said after taking a drink, "Jump City style." "Some idiot girls ticked off Cassie and Artemis, So we shut them up," Conner explained. "Please tell me you didn't get in a fight," M'gann said looking at the young amazon warrior. "Never laid a finger on them," Cassie said smiling, "Wally had us all enter the Snow-magedon contest and we settled it that way." "The Snow ma-what?" M'gann asked.

"Think pumpkin chunking but instead of distance, the goal is to knock out as many snowmen as possible in one shot," Howler said with a slight smile, "Those girls thought they had it won until they found out exactly what they were up against." "That had to be the funniest part of the event," Cassie said with a laugh, "All the announcer had to do was say one word, and the color drained from two of their faces." "But the best part was when they handed out the trophy," Zatanna said walking up.

"Ok, I'll bite. What was the word and why was the award part the best?" M'gann asked curiously. "The word was my last name," Howler said putting his glass in the sink, "The announcer said my name, the place went up, and I reminded everyone as to why I'm called Howler." "He caused the most damage with a single shot," Zatanna said leaning against the counter, "But when it came to hand out the awards; Howler accepted the first place trophy in memory of his mother."

"Now that, I would have loved to see," M'gann said with a slight smile. Cassie flew over to her friend and held up a DVD saying, "All contestants got a free DVD of this year's event." "There you go, M'gann. You can watch the play back tomorrow and lets us know how many times Cassie and Robin where caught on camera making out," Howler joked. "Oh shut up," Cassie said turning red. "Uh, just one real quick question," M'gann said trying not to laugh, "How did you manage to win?"

"A bowling ball sized plastic sphere filled with a special nitro-napalm mixture that ignites when it comes in contact with air and reacts like molten thermite when it touches water launched via trebuchet," Howler said calmly, "The spheres design makes it howl like a wolf in as it flies threw the air. It slammed into the side of an ice castle that had been built and took out three thousand two hundred eighty-five snowmen." "And they LET you do this?" M'gann asked shocked. "Considering I am legally cleared for explosives, yes," he said trying to stifle a yawn, "and I think I better head to bed." "I like that idea," Conner said heading to his room. "I'll second that," Cassie said yawning.

"Alright, night guys," Howler said. Zatanna waited till she was alone with Howler before giving him a kiss. "I need to go too. See you tomorrow," she said before heading to the Zeta tubes, "See you tomorrow," Howler said smiling.


	25. Chapter 25 Justice

It was almost ten in the morning before Emma started to stir. She slowly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. She stopped before entering as she heard Conner talking to someone. "Now let me get this straight: You went with Diana and Emma last night to meet up with Howler and the others, and ended up blowing up snowmen?" the person asked looking at the massive trophy sitting on the coffee table in the main room. "In a nut shell," Conner said smiling. The person laughed a little then asked, "Sorry I missed the fun. So, what all did you use to win?"

Emma looked in the kitchen and said, "W-we used my brother's trebuchet and what he calls a pack bomb, sir." Conner smiled as he said, "Superman, I'd like you to meet Emma. Emma, this is one of the leagues founding members, Superman." She cautiously stepped into the room and said, "It's nice to meet you." "The pleasure is mine," Superman said smiling, "Did you help Conner win this last night?" Emma nodded a little and said, "I helped get the trebuchet out of storage."

"And from what I've heard, you are a lot stronger then you look," he said before pulling a chair out and sitting down. "You would be surprised as to know how many found that out the hard way," Howler said walking up behind his sister. Emma smiled a little sheepishly as the computer announced, "Recognized: Batgirl; B- One Four." Everyone watched as Barbara came running into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, guys, but you're going to want to see this," she said turning on the TV.

"_'If you are just tuning in; Lex Luthor has been arrested on charges of illegal arms dealing, tax evasion, illegal human experimentation, insider trading, and in connection with over four hundred unsolved murder cases,'" _the reporter stated. "Guess he should've had a better firewall on his personal files," Howler said with a smile. "What did you do?" Conner asked. "I had a friend hack his system and turn the files over to the FBI," Howler said as he got a skillet down, "How does French toast sound, Emma?"

"Wait a minute," Superman said standing up, "You hacked Luthor's network and handed him over to the feds? Why?" Howler slowly looked at the kryptonian as the TV announced, _"'Sources inside the White House are now reporting that files found in Luthor's private files are enough to prove that Bialya's ruler, Queen Bee, has violated all treaties the US has with the country. It has also been reported that the UN has demanded that Queen Bee step down immediately or they will take action against the rogue country." _Howler smiled a little then said, "Just bringing those responsible to justice."

He turned back to the stove and started cooking as Superman asked, "I can understand why you'd go after Luthor, but why Queen Bee?" "Ask Dinah. She knows," Emma said taking a seat at the table. "I think it might be better if I did," Superman said. He turned towards the Zeta tube as the computer announced, "Recognized: Zatanna; Two-five." "Where is he?!" Zatanna yelled as she walked into the room. "He's cooking, why?" Emma asked looking over at her friend.

The magician walked over to Howler and said, "You have some explaining to do." He gave a slight sigh as he turned to face her and said, "If you mean about Luthor; yes, I called a friend to hack his network to get dirt on Queen Bee to take her down. No, I didn't know that it would bring Luthor down as well. Yes, I think you're hot and may be falling for you. No, Jump City is not League friendly because the mayor believes what Godfrey says and put a 'capture on site' warrant on any league member that shows up in costume. Now, not trying to sound mean, but is there anything else you need me to explain or can I finish cooking breakfast?"

Zatanna stood there stunned for a few second before said, "I take it that someone has been asking you too many questions." "That would be Bart," Emma said as she flew over and got her plate, "He's been stopping by every day, at the same time, asking questions." "Black Canary banned him for a week because of that starting today," Conner said. "There is a God," Howler joked before going back to cooking. "Question," Conner asked. "Any and all information about you wasn't handed over to the feds," Howler said glancing over his shoulder at the teen.

The teen breathed a slight sigh of relief as Emma said, "I thought you were going to ask about the pool." "What pool?" Howler and Zatanna asked together. "More like which pool," Barbara said as she entered the kitchen, "Some of the League started a pool with the League as to how old Emma is; whereas the team is trying to figure out Emma's full name, and she not telling." "Her name is **Arturia** Esmeraldas Pendragon and she's seven," Howler said before turning back to the stove. Barbara looked at the girl surprised as Conner said, "I see why she goes by Emma and it looks like he was wrong." "Who was wrong?" Emma asked. "About half the team," Conner said as he started laughing, "They all thought you were nine." "Oh good grief," Howler said as three pieces of French toast floated over to his sisters plate, "Did anyone actually win?"

"Only the ones that know Emma and you best," Zatanna said smiling.


	26. Chapter 26 Gas

A month had passed sense Luthor's arrest and things had started to change. The first of those changes came in the announcement that Howler and Emma were finally able to go home. Just the shear thought of being able to do so was enough to have Emma smiling as she boxed the last of her things up. "It's going to be a little weird without you three here," Barbara said as she helped her friend finish packing.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked taping a box shut. "You guys have been here for maybe four months and it feels like you're all part of the team," Barbara replied sitting on the bed. Emma looked at the redhead and said, "Even though we never went on missions, Howler busted La'gaan's chops every chance he could, I had fun training with you and the others, and we found a way to bring Wally back." "That was the best part about you two being here," Barbara said smiling. "And here I thought it was because of Howler's cooking," Kara said placing the box with the others in her room.

"That too," Barbara said with a dreamy look on her face. "Well, you can always visit," Kara said, "And besides, we can turn this week's movie night into a house warming party." "You sure there's going to be enough room?" Barbara asked. "Howler said we have a mini theatre in the basement that seats forty," Kara said with a slight smirk. Barbara blinked a few times then said, "Ok, movie night is officially changed to your place." The two started laughing as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kara said after getting her laughter to stop. The door opened to reveal M'gann standing there. "The Bioship is ready when you are," M'gann said leaning against a wall. "We just finished here and were talking about having movie night at Emma's," Barbara said. "Mini theatre, surround sound system, and a popcorn machine," Emma said. "You're kidding?" M'gann asked surprised. "I think Howler said it was a gift from one of the league members," Emma said picking both boxes up.

She started too walked towards the door when the boxes were lifted out of her hands. "I got these, Emma," M'gann said smiling, "You think your brother would mind if we turned movie night into a house warming party?" "I don't think so, but you may want to ask him though," Emma said as they walked towards the Bioship. "You do realize that we are going to have to invite the guys," Barbara said. "Why?" the young girl asked. Before either person could reply, they heard a loud noise. "Now what?" M'gann asked with a groan.

They quickly made their way to the training away and froze. Both Howler and Conner were trying not to laugh as Jaime was on his knees trying to catch his breathe. "What happened?" M'gann asked as the boxes slowly floated back to the ground. Conner slowly shook his head before saying, "Howler was showing Jaime some different take down moves. Everything was fine until Jaime banged into Wolf." "Is Wolf ok?" Emma asked a little worried. "He's fine," Howler chuckled, "But I don't think Jaime cares too much for Wolf after that." "What did he do, sit on his head and fart?" Emma joked.

Conner tried not to look her in the face as Howler feel over sideways in silent laughter. "You're kidding?" M'gann asked trying not to laugh. "After about three moves, Wolf walked up and did just that," Conner said as Howler pounded the floor. "That wasn't funny," Jaime said getting up. Emma placed both hands over her mouth as Barbara said with a smirk, "I thought it was funny."

"What's funny?" Robin asked as he stepped off the bio-ship. "Wolf sat on Jaime's head and f-arted," Emmaa said as she noticed something on her teen's neck, "Where'd you get the hickey, Rob?" A slight blush crept across his face as Cassie walked up tugging her shirt down. "You didn't?" M'gann asked wide eyed. "I am so going to miss times like this," Emma said with a slight laugh. "You could always stay," Barbara said as the Martian pulled Conner and Cassie off to the side and started yelling at them.

"If we stay then we can't have movie night at the new place," Howler said as a green gorilla walked in carrying about five boxes. "Never mind," the young girl said. He smiled a little then asked, "You ready to go home?" "As soon as we get the last of the stuff loaded," Emmaa replied motioning over towards a few boxes that were sitting out. "Robin got distracted, didn't he?" he asked as his ring began to glow. "Apparently," Barbara said as a blue octopus appeared and carried the boxes to the bio-ship.

"That explains why M'gann's yelling at him," Gar said after he changed back looking over at his sister. Before another word could be said, Zatanna appeared on a holo screen and said, "Team report to the Watchtower. That includes you two, Lance and Emma." Emma looked at her brother and asked, "Are we in trouble?"


	27. Chapter 27 Hello George

Howler and the others were greeted at the Watchtower by the site of the League and other team members surrounding a very large gold dragon. "Is that a dragon?" Jaime asked as his armor incased him. "How did a dragon get on the Watchtower?" Conner asked. "Better question," Howler said as a blue dome formed around both league and team members, "Why is Alexander here?" Emma flew up to the gold dragon and gave it a hug.

"You know that dragon?" Wonder Woman asked surprised. "He's Michelle's," Howler replied walking past her, "Why are you here, Alex?" "They missed you and wanted to say hi," Michelle said materializing next to the dragon. "Merlin!" Emma squealed and flew over to her cousin. She gave her cousin a hug as the domes faded. "I missed you too, Ari," Michelle said before the heard a startled yelp from behind them.

"For the love of…Would you put George down, Aiden?" Howler yelled looking behind him, "You can say hi later." The blue dragon stuck his tongue out before handing Robin off to Cassie. "Let me guess; why am I here?" Michelle asked looking at her cousin. "Among other questions," Howler replied looking at her. "Originally, I came to thank the league and the team for looking after you two," she said before glancing over at her dragon's right paw, "But a certain idiot went and attacked Alexander as soon as we arrived." All eyes turned to see the Dark Knight pinned under the dragon's foot.

"That boy ain't right," Howler said slightly shaking his head. "Anyway," Michelle said seemingly dismissing the dark knight, "I know the greatest majority of the League, but there are some I don't recognize." "I can introduce you to them," Emma said smiling. "You know she won't be happy till she's done something with you while you're here," Howler said with a slight laugh, "I'll run damage control for the dragons." "Ok then, lead the way, Ari," Michelle said letting herself be dragged off by her cousin.

Howler shook his head a little before looking up at Alex and asked, "If he apologizes, will you let him up?" Alex looked at the dark knight and growled a little. "No, he can't kiss the spot he hit you to make it better. You know it doesn't work like that," he said with a sigh. "I take it this is normal for you," Zatanna said walking up. "You could say that," he said looking at her, "We still on for tomorrow night?" "Wouldn't miss it, now how about I give you a hand," she said smiling.

"If you can get him to let Batman up, I'll bake for you for a month,' he said with a slight smile. "Deal," she said before walking over to the golden dragon, "Alex, where does it hurt?" The dragon lowered its head until it was level with the magician as it let out a low growl. "He says he has a headache. Did he get hit with a stun grenade?" Howler asked. "Batman threw a few at his head," Bart said appearing next to the blue lantern. "Oh, it's ok, Alex. He didn't mean to hurt you," Zatanna said gently kissing the dragons head.

"But that doesn't explain why they're here," Wonder Woman said walking over. "They came here to say thank you for watching out for Emma and I," Howler said as he watched Zatanna hug the gold dragon, "That and to find out what La'gaan's problem is with Emma." "His problem is that he bet me five hundred bucks that the next person we were introduced to at the safe house after a mission would join the team," Bart said. Howler was silent for a few seconds before asking, "You mean to tell me, La'gaan doesn't like my sister because you sucked him out of five hundred bucks? You little Dalek."

"Oh he likes her. He just hates the fact he lost that much money to me," Bart said smiling, "And besides, it's not my fault he forgot I'm from the future." "And now there are three dragons that know what you did," Howler said before Gibb slapping the young speedster. "They have to catch me fir-AAHHHHHH!" Howler looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Emma's dragon, Taylor, walking off with the speedster. "Should we go help him?" Wonder Woman asked. "Even I'm not that crazy," Howler said with a slight laugh.

"Tell her your cousin the next time she decides to visit; call first and not just show up," Batman said walking up. "One; Michelle does what she wants, when she wants," Howler said looking at the dark night, "Two; she's part lord of order and part lord of chaos. Three; if you want her to know that, then you tell her. And trust me when I say you won't like her reaction to that." Batman glared at the blue lantern for a few seconds before walking off.

"Why won't you tell your cousin that?" Diana asked as Zatanna walked over. "The last person that did ended up switching genders every time they took a drink of alcohol until they quit for two month straight," Howler replied. "Oh I bet that was fun," Zatanna said with a slight laugh. "Ask a guy by the name of John Constantine," he said looking at her, "He would disagree."


	28. Epilogue One Year Later

The fall of Lex Luthor gave way to a domino effect no had seen coming. Over the course of the following year; people from police and military officers to scientist to even high ranking politicians were exposed as to having accepted bribes. But the changes didn't stop there. Using the Intel that had been anonymously given to the feds, cartels around the world found themselves scrabbling to avoid prosecution.

But the world was soon affected the fall out in another way. Howler, with STAR Labs help, was able to finish his mother's work on the grail. Once the device was completed, work soon began then after to replace all the current nuclear power plants. But besides being a zero toxic emission power source, it was proven to block boom tube transmissions. In order to utilize this to its fullest capacity, the Justice League replaced its own power core with the finished grail.

As for Emma; she was allowed to continue to train with the team only with Howler's ok; which meant her homework had to be finished before any training, and was allowed on the occasional mission. Slowly but surely, she was able to gain more control over her powers with guidance. But when it came time for her to choose a codename, she surprised everyone by choosing the name Kid Canary.

Her uniform looked like a light blue and white version of Artemis's old gear with a light blue pair of Wally's goggles. Except instead of a quiver full of arrows on her back she opted for what everyone thought was a collapsible bow staff until it separated into twin nunchucks and revealed a built-in grappling hook with a titanium nylon cable that has a tensile strength of nine tons. At first, everyone wondered why she would even use something like that. It wasn't until after she floored Robin within three moves using it that it was revealed that Howler hand started teacher her martial arts.

"You sure you want to do this, pup?" Howler asked over the com-link in his sister's mask. "At least once, Howler," Emma said smiling. She landed on top of a building and looked out across Gotham. The lights of the city flickered on as the sun went down. "Ok. Just be sure to follow the rules," he said with a slight hint of worry in his voice, "That means both mine and theirs." "I will, Howler," she said smiling. "Will what, Kid?" said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned to see Conner and Wolf standing a few feet away from her. "Play by the rules," Emma said walking over, "Don't you normally help Superman in Metropolis?" "Tell Conner I said hi and remind him of the rules," Howler said. "Tell your brother that I know the rules and Robin to fill in him tonight," Conner said smiling, "You ready for this?" Emma looked at the teen and saluted him saying, "Ready when you are, Superboy." "Alright, then lets head north toward th-," a loud roar stopped him from finishing his statement.

Emma flew up a few feet and looked towards the water front and said, "That can't be good." "Watchtower to Superboy, we just picked up on something over Gotham," Martian Manhunter's voice came over the com-links. "We see it Watchtower. It looks like some kind of ship heading towards the water front," Emma said. "Then make sure it lands there," Manhunter replied. "On it. Let's go, you two." Conner said as him and Wolf got on the supercycle.

They flew after the object as it started to descend rapidly. "At the rate that thing is falling it's not going to make it to the water front," Conner yelled. "Howler is going to kill me for this," Emma said. She put on a quick burst of speed and got under it. "KID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Conner yelled as he tried to keep up.

Emma rolled to her right and threw everything she had behind her fist as she punched the underside. The force of the blow was enough to get it back up above the buildings. "OW! OW! OW!" Emma yelled as she held her right hand. She quickly caught up to the supercycle and sat in the behind Conner. "You know you're going to get yelled at for that?" he asked glancing over his shoulder briefly. "Keep it from hurting people though," Emma said as she watched the ship finally hit the water front. Conner brought the supercycle to a stop over the docks and said, "Superboy to Watchtower. The thing splashed down in the water."

"Was anyone hurt?" Manhunter replied. Conner looked over his shoulder and smiled saying, "Negative. Kid Canary made sure of that." "Good job, Kid Canary," the Manhunter said over her com-link. "Thanks," she said slowly flexing her hand, "Really should've thought of another way of getting it back up though." "Worry about that later. Aquaman, Miss Martian, Lagoon and Beast Boys are on their way to help secure that object," Manhunter said. "Uh, you might want to tell them to hurry," Emma said looking down at the water, "Cause something is come up."

To Be Continued…


End file.
